


Fantasy 8.18 - A New Year

by LizaCameron



Series: TWW Fantasy Season 8 [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaCameron/pseuds/LizaCameron
Summary: Josh proposes to Donna and old friends visit. The troops head home for the holidays as a new crisis looms.





	1. TEASER

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**INT. OVAL OFFICE  
NEW YEAR’S EVE - DECEMBER 31st - 5:30 PM**

"I didn't think the three of us would ever sit in this room again... together," President   
Bartlet observed with a wistful smile as he accepted the drink that current President   
Santos handed him.

“I will say there's a lot less tension this time around,” Secretary Vinick joked as he   
stepped forward to receive his own glass.

"Very true,” Santos chuckled. “Not to mention the fact that this time we've got a   
little better news to celebrate than the last time the three of us were gathered here.”   
President Santos raised his glass in toast towards Bartlet. “Thank you, Sir, for   
coming back to lend us a hand.”

“Oh, you both know you didn’t need me.”

“On the contrary, Sir, you’re the key that’s going to make this entire thing work.”

“Hear, Hear,” Secretary Vinick agreed as he raised his arm and the three men   
clinked glasses.

**CUT TO:  
INT. WEST WING CORRIDOR – SAME TIME**

"CJ!” Donna squealed with surprise as she turned the corner and came upon her old   
friend wandering in the hall. “Weren’t you supposed to be on a plane… like two   
hours ago?"

"Oh…uh… right… well, I decided to stay. That is… Danny and I decided to…uh…   
stay." She motioned behind her in the direction of the press room. “He’s back there   
getting into trouble I’m sure.”

"Oh... well I’m glad you’re still here, does that mean you’ve made a decision?"

"Not yet,” CJ hedged. “But our talk this morning really helped… I’m close.”

Donna watched her with a puzzled expression. “But if you haven’t made a decision,   
why stay? I thought you two wanted to ring in the New Year Barbados-style?"

"Barbados, right, we did, that’s true, but... um... it's the clothes."

"The clothes?"

"Yes, I don't have much opportunity to wear fancy clothes anymore so we thought   
we’d do the formal White House thing one more time.” CJ stopped sputtering and   
for the first time since meeting Donna in the lobby truly took in the sight of her.   
“Speaking of fancy clothes, you look absolutely lovely, Donna."

Donna glanced down at her dress. “Fancy enough for the President and First Lady’s   
New Year’s Eve party?”

"I should say so,” CJ approved. “See, you in that fancy dress, me in whatever I end   
up changing into, that’s why were here. It’s all about the clothes.”

“So they don't have fancy clothes in California?"

"Not so much, it's more flip flops and surf shorts."

Donna chuckled appreciatively as she started moving backwards. “I have to find   
Josh, but I’ll catch up with you later. This should be some party."

CJ barely suppressed a huge smile as she watched her friend go. "Yes, it should at   
that."

**CUT TO:  
INT. OTTO’S OFFICE –SAME TIME**

“Are you sure she’s hot?” Otto asked Bram as he paced across his office.

“Yes.”

“How do you know? Have you met her?”

“Would Sierra have a friend who isn’t hot?” Bram asked as if it was the most logical   
thing in the world.

Otto stopped in his tracks and yelped a very anxious, “Yes! Hot girls often have   
friends who are not nearly as hot as they are themselves, or haven’t you ever fallen   
on the grenade?”

“Huh? What grenade?”

Otto clarified, “Haven’t you ever gotten stuck with the least attractive girl in a   
group?”

After a moment of thought Bram replied seriously. “No, I always get the hottest girl   
in the group.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Otto shook his head before lamenting, “She’s going to be a   
dog. Lou is going to see me at the President and First Lady’s New Year’s Eve party   
with a dog and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Bram scowled at him in mild disgust. “Even if she’s not as hot as Sierra, that doesn’t   
mean she’ll be a dog. And it’s not nice to call a woman a dog. If you didn’t do that,   
you might get the hot girl once in awhile. Besides, if this girl is only half as attractive   
as Sierra she’ll still be a beauty.”

The truth finally dawned on Otto. “You like this girl, don’t you? You like the   
hooker.” 

Bram shrugged noncommittally but he didn’t deny it. He did however make a threat.   
“If you call her a hooker one more time I’m going to tell Lou you had to rent that   
penguin suit from the children’s section at Mr. Elegant’s.”

“Fine.” Otto glumly sat down in his chair. “I’ll be nice to Sierra’s friend no matter   
what she looks like. I’ll show her the time of her life at the swankiest social event of   
the year. But I’m not going to enjoy it.”

Bram glanced at him scornfully. “Don’t sit down; you’ll crease your pants.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. WEST WING LOBBY**

“Hey, there you are.” Donna spotted Josh across the deserted lobby and headed   
towards him. “Are you ready to go? Helen will kill us if we’re late to her pre-party,   
dinner thing.”

Josh didn’t answer. He was too busy looking around the room.

“Josh?" Donna tried in vain to get his attention. "Josh, are you listening to me?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I was just-” His voice died as he finally turned and saw her.

“You were just what?” Donna asked with a smile as she came to stand before him.

“You…” He continued to stare at her with a slightly slack jaw.

“What about me? The dress?” Donna looked down and smoothed the fabric. “It’s a   
loaner for the evening. Helen insisted I wear one of the dresses she rejected, I never   
imagined wearing someone's cast offs could be such a good deal. Is it okay?”

“It’s..." Josh took a moment to catch his breath. "It’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.   
You look amazing.”

Donna cheeks flushed becomingly, as much for the way he was looking at her as for   
his complimentary words. “Thank you, and you look very handsome in your   
tuxedo.” Almost by rote she reached up and started to straighten his bow tie.

Josh nodded and quickly started looking around the room again.

Donna’s brow crinkled slightly. He’d been acting oddly jumpy for days, maybe even   
weeks, and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. She tugged on his sleeve. “So are   
you ready to go up to the residence for cocktails?”

“Um, not yet, do you… uh… wanna go outside for a minute?”

“Outside?” Donna asked with a bewildered chuckle. “It snowed earlier today and  
it’s hovering just above zero. This slip of a dress is a Richard Tyler. It also happens   
to be white, so not only do I have to worry about being cold; I have to worry about   
getting it dirty. It’s dirty outside. Why would we go outside?”

“To… uh… experience the delights of the Rose Garden?”

“There are no roses in winter and personally I’ve always thought the delights of the   
Rose Garden are over rated. We should probably just head up to the residence for   
dinner.”

“Oh… so that’s a no?” Josh asked with growing anxiety. Obviously his ploy to   
follow Sam’s suggestion and get her to the magic and wonder of nature wasn’t   
working.

“Josh, what’s going on?”

Quickly he swiped the back of his hand across his brow. He was just the slightest bit   
worried that he might be experiencing flop sweat and he knew that flop sweat was   
the last thing he needed at the moment.

After one last desperate glance around the lobby he was finally hit with inspiration.   
“You’re Christian.”

“Yes, I am.” Donna’s voice was laced with amusement. “Thanks for remembering.”

“You like the tree?” He pointed to the majestically beautiful Christmas tree that   
dominated the center of the lobby. Most people had deserted the West Wing in   
order to get ready for the party so they were the only two in the area.

“I hope so. I spent the better part of a week helping Helen decide on the decorations   
for this thing. That tree is placed perfectly in the center there due mainly to my   
influence. Don’t swell too much with pride at my massive contrib-”

“Come here.” His interruption of her self-deprecating joke was rather breathless.   
He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the center of the room and the sparkling   
pine giant.

“Josh-“

Once he got to the tree he stopped for a moment with his back to her. His breath   
coming in rapid, ragged succession as his fingers fumbled numbly for the ring box in   
the pocket of his tux jacket. Finding it he flipped it open with one hand, a move he’d   
been practicing for over a month, and then turned around to face her.

“Jo…” His name died on her lips as the object he was holding registered with her.   
There might have been 2000 twinkling white lights on the tree next to her, but they   
paled in comparison to the brilliance of the ring he was holding.

Josh felt his blood rushing through his veins and his heart thudding almost painfully   
against his chest. “Donna…”

"Josh..." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she felt dazed, like she was   
floating. In the recesses of her mind it flitted past that this must be what an out of   
body experience is like.

"Donna..."

"Josh..."

"Donna..."

She swallowed hard as she tore her gaze from the ring and looked up and met his   
eyes. Despite her own whirling emotional state she immediately registered how   
obviously nervous he was. A smile stole across her lips. "Okay, we have to move   
beyond the name thing.”

He nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice, besides the fact that the speech he'd   
been planning for over a month had completely deserted him.

With her eyes glittering brightly with tears and emotion, Donna looked back to the   
ring and broke her own rule by sighing, “Oh, Josh,” once again before continuing   
with a slight stutter, “Is… is this why you've been acting a little weird lately?"

The word “probably” left his lips in a rushed whisper as he felt himself sink down   
onto one trembling knee. The marble floor of the lobby bit deeply into his kneecap   
but he didn’t notice the pain. 

Donna’s heart had tripled its pace and she brought one hand up to her chest as if she   
could still it. She couldn’t, nor did she really want to. "Oh my God… you're really   
proposing."

"Actually,” Josh paused a second to strengthen his hoarse voice by clearing his   
throat, “I'm not asking you to marry me, Donna."

Her face fell as her mind tried to compute the situation. With much confusion and   
unmasked disappointment she asked, "You're not?"

"No." He swallowed hard. He also really hoped she wouldn’t notice his slightly   
shaking hand as he held the small velvet box out in front of her.

Donna composed herself and surveyed him with a critical, if still watery, eye.   
"Because you're in a tuxedo, holding a black velvet box with the most beautiful   
diamond ring I've ever seen and you're down on one knee."

Josh nodded a couple of times before he was able to continue. "Yes, yes I am."

Donna was silent and didn’t dare so much as breath as she waited for him to   
continue.

"I'm not just asking you to marry me, Donna." He inhaled sharply and then with his   
voice slightly harsh with emotion he continued. "I'm asking you to marry me tonight."

**SMASH CUT TO OPENING TITLES**


	2. TEASER

**INT. ROOSEVELT ROOM  
9:30 PM, DECEMBER 27th **

~FOUR NIGHTS PRIOR~  
Through one of the windows of the Roosevelt Room Josh could see Lester with his   
feet propped up comfortably on a chair, and that the table in the center of the room   
was littered with take-away food containers. It was clear an informal staff meeting   
was taking place. Josh pushed open the door just in time to hear Lou make a   
pronouncement that made him want to order her to go outside, run around the   
building three times and spit.

“…with these approval ratings we’ll be able to run the table after the State of the   
Union.”

“Whoa.” Josh held up one hand and carelessly flung his gym bag to the floor with   
the other as he entered the room. In one stride he was standing behind Donna. The   
room waited for him to speak but he was now distracted. Placing one hand on her   
shoulder, he leaned over and surveyed the remains of her dinner eager to pilfer a fry   
or two. His brow crinkled when he found only vegetables and other remnants of a   
salad. 

“A salad? Did you get me something?” Josh frowned as he leaned to the side to grab   
a fry from Sam’s plate. “I worked out. I need real food.”

Donna turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. “I ordered myself a salad, there’s a   
sandwich on your desk.”

At her look, he hastily smiled and said thank you, all the while guilty stealing another   
fry from Sam.

“How was racquetball?” Sam asked with only a hint of humor in his voice.

“You play racquetball?” Annabeth scoffed and Josh turned to look at her with a   
trace of indignation. “I mean, I’m just surprised you actually know *how* to play   
racquetball?”

“What is so surprising about me playing racquetball?”

She smiled sweetly at him. “I guess it's just that I think of you more as a cerebral   
being and less as a-”

“Physical one?” Lou interjected with sardonic satisfaction before Annabeth could   
finish her thought. 

Otto snickered. Bram snickered. Almost the whole room was snickering or trying   
not to snicker. Donna turned and patted his arm as if to say she knew he was a   
plenty physical being but that it would be inappropriate for her to defend him on this   
matter at the current time. Before Josh had a chance to offer a retort to his insolent   
staff, Sam turned to Annabeth and explained. “The President’s on a sudden   
racquetball kick.” 

“Whose idea was it again to get a jock elected President?” Josh asked rhetorically,   
before reaching up to rub his shoulder. He glanced between Sam and Lester. “If he   
wants to play tomorrow, the two of you can flip a coin.”

Sam shook his head vehemently. “It’s all you, Lester.”

“Fine by me. I’ll take the face time with the man in charge.”

“Now that we’ve got the President’s racquetball schedule out of the way, you were   
saying?” Lou tried to steer the conversation back to business.

“When?” Josh asked as he walked over and stole another fry, this time from Lou   
herself.

“Before the discussion of your physical prowess, you walked in and you were going   
to say something.”

“Right.” He thought for a split-second. “Let’s practice cautious optimism on the   
numbers staying put through the end of January. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover   
before then. First things first, how is this week looking with the welcome home   
events for the troops?”

“Good. We worked out the scheduling glitches. We now have a full calendar of   
events spread between the President, Vice President, First Lady and other cabinet   
members. Every event is timed not to overlap so, unless something big happens,   
each event should have its own coverage and news cycle and we should be able to   
keep the troops homecoming at the forefront of every American’s mind for the next   
week.”

“Good,” Josh replied. “Because in the second year the newness has worn off. We’re   
no longer going to be able to get things done because we’re the brand new shiny kids   
on the block. We’ll need approval numbers to move our agenda. The bigger the   
better.”

“It’s as good as done,” Lou replied confidently. “It’s the holidays, we’ve got 30,000   
troops coming home from Kazakhstan and nothing is going to interrupt the flow of   
good news or the feel-good times of the people.”

“There’s one thing that might.” Startled by the interruption, everyone in the room   
whipped around to see Arnold Vinick standing in the doorway. He looked at Josh   
when he spoke.

“We’ve got a problem in Kazakhstan. A big one.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE RESIDENCE**

Josh stood outside the President and First Lady’s bedroom. His hands were shoved   
roughly in his pockets and he rocked back and forth as he waited for the President to   
emerge. A moment later, the door cracked open.

“Josh?” The First Lady walked into the hall, a robe wrapped tightly around her, a   
circumstance that made Josh instantly uncomfortable. It wasn’t that Helen was   
showing anything she shouldn’t, but she was the First Lady, in a robe, standing in   
front of him outside the first bedroom. Even though it had happened with regularity   
on the campaign trail, in the White House it seemed to take on a different intimacy   
with her position. Unbidden the thought of seeing the formidable Abbey Bartlet   
similarly attired flitted across his mind and made him shudder. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Josh tried to look anywhere but directly at her.

“Matt jumped in the shower after racquetball but he knows you need to talk to him.   
Just give him a minute to get dressed.”

Josh nodded, his eyes now glued to the floor. “I just need him for a few minutes,   
hopefully it won’t take long.”

Armed with that information Josh assumed Helen would take her leave and go back   
into the bedroom. She did not. Instead she stood rooted to the spot, watching him   
quizzically as he continued his, now, almost scientific-like study of the carpet. 

Helen watched Josh watch the carpet and smirked at his odd behavior. After a   
moment she spoke. “So how was your holiday?”

“Good!” Josh replied too enthusiastically. Still looking at the floor he continued in a   
more normal tone. “It was good.”

Helen watched him another few seconds before answering as if he’d posed the   
question in return. “Ours was good, too. Although a little hectic. My sister’s family   
was here.”

Josh nodded, but still didn’t look at her. “Right, Donna said you had a full house.”

“Yes, we did. And we had some excitement. My niece got engaged.”

Josh mentally cursed the President for taking such a leisurely shower and having   
nothing else to say replied, “That’s nice.”

“Oh, it was, but we dove right into the wedding planning and I have to admit after   
several full days of dresses and flowers and invitations and music I’m a little   
wedding’d out.”

Again, Josh had no idea what to say. He went with, “Oh.”

Helen watched him critically for a beat before continuing. “Speaking of weddings, I   
thought my Chief of Staff might come back to work today with some big news of her   
own.”

Josh forgot why he wasn’t looking at Helen and met her eye with a startled, “What?”

“Donna’s not wearing a ring.”

“Excuse me, Ma’am.”

“There’s no ring on her finger.”

Josh watched her for a moment and then took a deep breath. “You know too?”

“Word gets around.”

“Great.” Josh felt the familiar tightness in his chest. Anxiety. Trying to find a time   
and place to propose to Donna was more stressful than... well than the current   
situation in Kazakhstan. Maybe not, but close.

“I thought you might ask her on Christmas. Why didn’t you ask her on Christmas?”

“I…uh… I…” Josh sighed and shook his head. “I thought about it, but I wanted to   
make things perfect and I haven’t had time yet to… make things perfect.”

Helen nodded her head thoughtfully. “I see.”

Then for a reason unknown to Josh he confided a fear that had been nagging him for   
several weeks. “It’s not like we’re going to have time to get married anyway.”

“You two are very busy people but I’m sure you can make the time. If you want to   
that is…”

“I want to.” Josh said forcefully. “Of course, I want to.”

“Then what is it?” Helen prodded.

Josh sighed; he wasn’t really comfortable discussing this with Helen since he’d   
always assumed she didn’t like him. But here he was, so he just went with the flow.   
“It’s not so much setting aside the time. I… I guess I’m just afraid that anything we   
try to plan will be interrupted by some crisis or another. If our wedding day goes up   
in smoke because there’s another assassination attempt in Amiir or a volcano   
erupting in the Pacific Northwest, then that’s it. Donna would be disappointed. And   
what if she decides it was sign that we shouldn’t get married or something?”

“These are the things you think about?” Helen’s voice held humor but also sympathy   
at his dire prediction. “Well, if it’s as bad as that, you know you could always elope.”

Josh perked up. “Elope?”

“Sure,” Helen replied with a twinkle. “However, even with an elopement you still   
have to ask her first.”

Josh was saved from replying by the President emerging from the bedroom. Helen   
promptly took her leave by saying goodnight to Josh before laying a hand on her   
husband’s arm and murmuring “Don’t be too late” as she shut the door behind her.

The President had hastily put on a T-shirt and sweat pants before meeting Josh in the   
hall. His hair was still wet and a damp towel was draped around his neck. He looked   
to Josh with a frown of concern. “What’s up?”

“It looks like Kazakhstan is balking on their agreement from last fall.”

Santos’ frown deepened. “Balking? What part of the agreement?”

“All of it. They’re claiming some undue pressure by the Russians and are now   
saying they’re not comfortable with the Russians monitoring the election.”

“But that means…” The President’s voice rose.

Josh nodded once in agreement before finishing for him. “That means if we don’t act   
fast then both the Russians and Chinese will stall their retreat and we could be back   
at square one.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. WEST WING HALLWAY**

“I’ll pay you.” Bram sounded almost desperate as they wound their way through the   
mostly empty halls of the West Wing. 

Lester glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “How much?”

“A thousand dollars.”

Lester stopped and turned to Bram, a look of comic disbelief on his face. “A   
thousand dollars?”

“That’s what I said.”

“You would drop a dime just so you don’t have to go to Fort Bragg tomorrow?”

“Yes. And drop a dime? What, have you been hanging out at the track?”

“If you must know, several young members of my family played a lot of Final   
Stretch on Christmas. I lost a lot of cyber money on a filly named Midnight Mayhem.   
Now what’s wrong with Fort Bragg? You’re the one who recommended it for a   
Presidential visit, remember?” Lester shot him a probing look. “And fought to go   
along.”

“Nothing’s wrong with Fort Bragg, the homecoming event should go off like clock   
work. However, at the time I suggested the visit I didn’t realize who else would be   
going. I can’t handle being trapped with… them… for almost a full day.”

“You’re still on that?” Lester asked with a chuckle.

“You don’t know, you weren’t there!” Bram replied with a violent shudder.   
“Christmas is supposed to be a time of peace and joy, but I spent it having Otto/Lou   
sex flashbacks!”

Lester grimaced at him. “Don’t say it. There’s no need for you to say it and drag me   
into your nightmare.” 

Bram soldiered forward anyway. “How do you think I feel? I saw them, Lester.   
Having sex. I saw it with my own two eyes. And the vision isn’t going away.”

Lester shot him a mischievous grin. “I will not take your place at Fort Bragg   
tomorrow, but look at the bright side.”

“What bright side?”

“Do you have a date for the President and First Lady’s New Year’s Eve Party?”

“No… not yet.”

“Well then consider tomorrow a prelude to the three of you attending the social   
occasion of the year… together. A threesome if you will,” Lester taunted with a   
smile as he started walking backwards towards his office. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,   
we have a crisis and I have a meeting.” 

Horrified, Bram stood rooted to his spot in the hall. After a moment of reflection he   
fumbled for his phone and began to dial. When a voice picked up on the other end,   
he began speaking in a rush. “Sierra… its Bram. Bram Howard. I know we haven’t   
touched base in awhile…”

**CUT TO:  
INT. CHIEF OF STAFF’S OFFICE**

Josh entered his office to find the sandwich Donna had promised as well as a small   
side container of fruit and an iced tea. He would have to thank her later for this,   
maybe by asking her to marry him. He had taken his second bite of sandwich when   
Sam entered and took a seat in one of Josh’s visitor chairs. Josh motioned to the   
door to the Oval. “The President will be down in ten minutes.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully. “If we have to halt the withdrawal of troops this will   
affect almost every aspect of our State of the Union agenda.”

Josh nodded in agreement. “Yes, it will.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Fix it,” Josh replied calmly as he took a swig of ice tea.

Sam studied him a minute before he started chuckling.

“What?” Josh asked defensively as he speared a strawberry with a white plastic fork.

“We’ve just found out that we might have to continue a resource-draining,   
unpopular occupation of a foreign land, standing, by the way, between two nuclear   
powers, our entire agenda for the year could be derailed and you’re completely   
calm. But if I ask you why you haven’t proposed to Donna yet....”

Josh almost knocked over his tea. With fumbling hands he set it to rights as Sam   
continued. “…you’re thrown for a loop. It’s funny to me, that’s all.”

“I’m not thrown for a loop.”

“Yes, my friend, you are. How long has that ring been burning a hole in your   
pocket?”

“Thanksgiving,” Josh mumbled.

Sam shook his head at his friend’s inability to act. “And it’s now two days after   
Christmas.” That must have put something in Sam’s mind because he looked up at   
Josh brightly. “I know. I have it. The perfect time and place for you to propose.”

That got Josh’s attention. “Go ahead.”

“The Santos’ New Year’s Eve party. Of course.” Sam sounded almost surprised at   
himself, like he should have thought of it sooner. “The mansion is beautiful right now   
and it’s going to be an impressive, swanky occasion-”

“I am a man of occasion.” Josh interrupted thoughtfully.

“Right. And then you’ll be able to celebrate your engagement with friends at the   
party. Besides you’ll be in a tux, trust me, it will be that much harder for her to say   
no if you’re wearing a tux.”

Josh dropped the forkful of fruit he was about to put in his mouth. “You think there’s   
a chance she’ll say no?”

Sam smiled wryly at him. “Don’t you?”

“What? No! Of course she’s going to say yes.” Josh stopped for a second and   
thought about it. “Well, I’m 99.9% sure she’s going to say yes. Why would you   
think she’d say no!?”

Sam folded his hands in his lap and eyed Josh cagily. “Why are you so nervous about   
it and putting it off if you’re sure she’ll say yes?”

“I just want it to be perfect,” Josh defended, before relenting, “and I’m worried   
about the actual wedding part. When do we have time to get married? I don’t know   
when we could ever plan it without worry that something was going to come up and   
ruin it.”

“Don’t you think you’re putting the cart before the horse there a little?”

“Maybe, but I can’t very well ask her to marry me and then tell her it’s going to be   
hard finding time to actually get married.”

“I wouldn’t go that direction either,” Sam replied with a rueful chuckle. “Maybe you   
should just elope.”

Being that it was the second time Josh had heard that advice in the last ten minutes   
he took notice. “Elope? Do people really do that?”

“I guess so. Hey, you know if this Kazakhstan thing doesn’t completely spiral out of   
control you could even take a few days and get away after New Year’s Eve and just   
get it over with.”

“Just get it over with?” Josh repeated incredulously. “That right there is why I’m not   
taking your proposal advice.” However, Josh proved that a lie by sitting back in his   
chair and pondering the suggestion. “I don’t hate the idea of just doing it though. I   
wonder if Donna really wants a big, elaborate wedding...”

Sam didn’t have time to venture an opinion as the President’s body man interrupted   
from the adjoining door to the Oval. “Mr. Lyman, Mr. Seaborn, The President is on   
his way into the Oval.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. OVAL OFFICE – CONTINUOUS**

“So, where are we?” Santos asked as he strode into the room. While he had changed   
out of his sweats he was still dressed comfortably in a button down shirt and slacks,   
no tie.

Sam stepped forward. “Lou, Otto and Lester are looking at all the remarks for   
tomorrow and determining how we can change the language, removing any promises   
for more troop withdrawal without signaling that there’s a problem. Secretary Vinick   
is on a call with General McClain to find out why we didn’t know this was coming.”

“What’s your take?” Santos addressed Josh.

“It’s not entirely out of left field. If the Russians were going to play nice, we   
probably wouldn’t need to be there in the first place.”

The President looked to Sam. “First things first, should we be cancelling the troop   
homecoming events, starting with Fort Bragg tomorrow?”

Sam shook his head. “No, Sir. That would certainly send up a red flag before we’re   
ready. I think we should go ahead as planned.”

“But aren’t we going to look like idiots if we start celebrating the end of peace   
keeping troops in Kazakhstan only to turn around and announce, oops, it’s not over?”

“We’ll make sure the language is cautious. Besides, troops are back on U.S. soil and   
their Commander in Chief is coming to greet them. That’s what it will be about.”

Santos nodded reluctantly. “The best case scenario is if we can smooth this over and   
the election takes place in January as planned.”

“Yes, Sir,” Josh agreed decisively.

“If Kazakhstan is no longer willing to honor their agreement and allow Russian   
election monitors, we need to find a new plan that everyone will agree to.”

“Will they allow us to do it?” Sam asked just as Secretary Vinick strode into the   
room.

Vinick picked up the answer. “I would guess that’s amenable to Kazakhstan, but not   
to Russia and China. Good Evening, Mr. President.”

Santos nodded at him. “Arnie, come in and sit down. What’ve we got?”

“A whole lot of noise and a couple of very angry world leaders.”

“What did McClain say?”

“He claims he thought the Russians would be satisfied with the deal and they  
wouldn’t push. At least until after the election.”

“I want this over with.” Santos looked him firmly in the eye. “You tell me how we   
make this election happen in January. I’m willing to go over there myself if that’s   
what it takes to let them know we’re serious.”

Vinick leaned forward as he spoke. “We’re definitely going to have to take a more   
active diplomatic role. Our military presence stopped World War III from happening   
but it hasn’t done much to deal with the underlying issues.”

Josh shifted “What about a coalition? Representatives of all four countries to   
oversee the election?”

Vinick thought for a minute. “That could work. If done correctly we could sell that,   
but we would need a very strong presence to negotiate the deal and then implement   
it. But not,” he looked at President Santos, “you, Sir. Or, me. Someone outside the   
administration, but whom we trust to pull this off to our satisfaction.”

“Okay, who could knock some heads together and let them know we’re through with   
this nonsense all while letting them each think they’ve won?”

“Secretary General of the U.N?” Sam suggested.

“A possibility,” Vinick conceded. “But if we want the elections to take place as   
scheduled, we need to get moving on this, as early as tomorrow. And I’m not sure   
this will be the Secretary General’s top priority. Besides, we should try and retain a   
little more control than that.”

Santos sat back in his chair. “We need someone all parties trust and respect who just   
happens to be a brilliant diplomat and who we can call and will be ready to help with   
this situation tomorrow. Anyone have any brilliant suggestions?”

“Yes.” Josh looked up, his expression intense. “I do. I know exactly who to call.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. BACKSEAT CHIEF OF STAFF TOWNCAR**

“You didn’t have to wait for me,” Josh sighed tiredly as he situated his backpack at   
his feet.

Donna smiled at him as she reached up to try and smooth his hair which was   
currently sticking up in all directions. Everything had hit the fan before he’d been   
able to shower after racquetball and he was looking a bit of a mess. 

“I know, but we were already working late anyway, what’s another hour or two.   
Besides the East Wing has been pretty slack over the holidays so Annabeth and I had   
a few things to go over for January.” She watched him carefully for a moment before   
asking. “So is this as bad as it sounds. I know your agenda for next year has been   
predicated on a withdrawal from Kazakhstan.”

“It’s not good,” Josh sighed. “But actually, we’ve got a plan and the President is   
committed to getting us out of this mess, so one way or another it’s going to happen.”

“Good.” Donna smiled at the resolution she heard in his voice.

Now that he was starting to relax and decompress from the last hour or so of intense   
developments-- which included both the new crisis in Kazakhstan and the continued   
proposal pressure-- Josh couldn’t help but glance over at her. Again. And then   
again. Unconsciously he slid his hand into his pocket and fiddled with the ring box.   
Maybe he should do it right now. He snuck in one more peek at her, trying to gage   
her readiness for being on the receiving end of such an action in the back of a   
moving vehicle. 

Unfortunately, Donna took this inopportune moment to notice his not-all-that   
surreptitious glances. “What?”

Josh took a deep breath in order to summon courage and looked deep into her eyes.   
It was true they were in a back of a car. But so what? Did it really matter where   
they were? He loved her. He knew she loved him and he’d been carrying a ring for a   
month. Frankly, he was ready to unload it. “Thanks for ordering me dinner.”

“Of course, I would never let you starve. Besides if I didn’t you’d just eat Ding   
Dongs out of the vending machine.” Having no idea of his intentions or inner turmoil   
she grabbed her purse from the seat next to her. “I wonder if I have any gum.”

Josh rolled his eyes at himself. Once again he’d chickened out and now the moment   
was lost, this time to Ding Dongs and gum. He tried another tack. “I talked to the   
First Lady tonight.”

“You did?” Donna looked up from where she’d been rummaging in her purse.

“When I had to go up to the residence. She… uh… was rather chatty.”

“Chatty?”

“Yeah, I was surprised since she’s usually not all that keen on interruptions in the   
residence, but she told me all about her niece getting engaged over Christmas and   
then went on and on about all the wedding plans they made… actually she said she’s   
all wedding’d out after just a couple of days of it.”

Donna chuckled lightly. “Yes, I got an earful of that when I saw her today as well.”

Josh started with the glancing thing again. He was trying to find out how she might   
feel about planning a wedding without tipping her to the fact a proposal from him   
was imminent. Really it could occur at almost any moment. Luckily for Josh and his   
inability to secure information from Donna through stealth means, she spoke without   
prompting.

“After hearing her talk about her niece, it confirmed what I’ve always thought;   
planning a big wedding is overrated.”

“Really?” Josh’s voice squeaked slightly on the word and he cleared his throat   
before continued. “I thought all girls… uh women… I mean girls who eventually   
turn into women dream of planning a big wedding.”

“Not me. At least not anymore. I think you get cured of that once you put on some   
hideous pink taffeta number and participate in a few oversized monstrosities.”

A victorious grin spread across Josh’s face. She didn’t want a big wedding. Or pink   
taffeta. And while he really didn’t know what it was, it truthfully didn’t sound very   
appealing. Maybe an elopement was the perfect thing for them.

Or so he thought until Donna continued speaking. “But the other side of that is Tami   
Walters.”

Josh felt his heart sink. He had no idea who or what she was talking about, but he   
just knew it wasn’t good for his elopement plan. “Huh? Who’s Tami Walters?”

Donna nudged his leg with her knee indicating she thought he should remember.   
“She worked for you for three years in the Bartlet Administration. She and her   
fiancée ran off and got married, just the two of them, and later she regretted that   
their friends and family hadn’t been there. I really felt for her, since I couldn’t   
imagine getting married without my parents there. No… dodging the plans for a big   
wedding sounds nice, but it’s not worth it at the price of excluding family and   
friends. Oh and the fancy white dress. The dress is the best part. You definitely  
don’t want to skip that either.”

While Donna happily and obliviously went back to searching her purse for the   
elusive gum, Josh slumped back against his seat and ever so lightly thumped his head   
against the headrest in frustration. An elopement wouldn’t work after all and he was   
back at proposal square one.

**FADE TO BLACK**


	3. ACT 2

**INT. OVAL OFFICE - NEXT DAY**

“We’ll make three stops today, Mr. President,” Lou recited as she stood in front of   
the President’s desk. “Camp Lejeune and Pope Air Force Base for meet and greets,   
later you’ll speak at Fort Bragg and then have lunch with some of the soldiers and   
their families there. We should be back here by 3pm.”

The President was sitting at his desk, signing several documents Ronna was holding   
in front of him, a small bob of his head indicated he was listening to Lou. Sam,   
Lester and Otto all stood next to her lined up in front of the massive desk, while Josh   
was off to one side. When Santos finished he looked up at Josh, “Will that still work   
with our guests this afternoon?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Before he could ask anymore questions Ronna cleared her throat, “Sir, your security   
briefing in the Sit Room. If you don’t go now you’ll be late for wheels up.”

“Thank you everyone. Lou, I’ll see you and your team on the plane.” Santos hastily   
stood and followed Ronna out of the room.

Once Santos had left the room, several pairs of curious eyes pinned Josh in search of   
an explanation. He obliged. “Our plan is to take a more active diplomatic role in the   
situation in Kazakhstan. They’ve decided they won’t abide by the earlier agreement   
to allow Russian election monitors; we’re going to offer an alternative solution.   
We’d like to put together a strong diplomatic team to go to the region and broker a   
new deal and oversee a coalition of election monitors for the January election. With   
some first rate finesse by State we think we can sell this solution to all of the   
involved parties.”

Lou shifted the papers she was holding. “Good. I’ve thought we should have taken a   
stronger leadership role long before this. Vinick should have been there during the   
negotiations last fall instead of McClain. Is he going now?”

“No, at least not to head up this team,” Josh replied almost enigmatically. “We need   
someone outside the current administration to give us a little distance. After some   
late-night convincing, CJ Cregg and President Bartlet have both agreed to get on   
planes this morning and come talk to us about how they might help.”

Sam took up the explanation from there. “They each know the situation inside and   
out, they’re very well respected by both the Russians and Chinese, but not being   
current U.S. Government officials they have the necessary… objectivity, or   
appearance of it, to engender trust among all the parties.”

“Very interesting.” Lou pushed her glasses farther up on her nose. “But I have one   
concern.” 

“Shoot,” Josh replied.

She glanced at Lester. “How is it going to play with the press corp? The last thing   
we need going into the State of the Union is for it to look like we can’t get the job   
done so we called in the last guy to do it for us.”

“Some of our enemies might paint it that way, but I think if we spin that the situation   
necessitated a diplomatic team independent of the Santos Administration and we put   
together the best possible team. Besides the press has been very sympathetic about   
the situation in Kazakhstan. They know we inherited a mess. I don’t think we’ll get   
much negative flack for bringing Bartlet back to help clean it up.”

Josh’s smile was tight lipped as he responded. “Great, but if we could all refrain from   
casting any blame at President Bartlet’s door while he’s here trying to help, that   
would be terrific.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. CHIEF OF STAFF’S OFFICE – CONTINUOUS**

“This might actually work; I can’t believe you got them to agree to come on less than   
24 hours notice,” Sam said as he followed Josh into his office and shut the door to   
the Oval.

“I know.” Josh replied sounding not at all displeased with himself.

“Was it a tough sell?” 

“With Bartlet, not at all,” Josh replied as he began flipping through files and papers   
on the top of his desk. “He actually sounded excited. I think he misses the action a   
bit. CJ, on the other hand, took some major convincing, bribing and cajoling. She   
and Danny are on the East Coast visiting relatives for the holidays so she agreed to   
come and hear us out. Danny’s coming with her.”

“Good, it will be nice to see Danny; I haven’t seen him in… years. How long are   
they staying?”

“I don’t know. I suppose it’ll depend on whether she agrees to help or not. I told her   
they should stay the next few days and then go to the Santos’ New Years Eve Party.   
However, after eight years going to White House parties, that’s apparently not as   
tempting an offer as it is to most people in this town.”

Sam chuckled. “No, I suppose it wouldn’t be. Hey, you should tell CJ you’re   
proposing to Donna on New Year’s Eve. That’d get her to stay.”

Startled, Josh stopped what he was doing and looked up from his desk. “I haven’t   
settled on doing that yet.”

“You haven’t? I thought we decided on that last night.” Josh mouthed the word   
‘we?’ but Sam continued on unabated. “You keep droning on about it needing to be   
special and I’m not sure it will get more special than the mansion at Christmas time,   
formal wear and being able to celebrate with old friends at the President’s private   
celebration. Just decide to do it and do it!”

“Okay, Tony Robbins!” Josh snorted at his own joke and then barbed back in a   
sarcastic manner as he once again started searching his desk. “If it’s so special,   
maybe we should just get married *at* the party. Your beautiful setting, formal wear   
and celebrating with friends sounds more like a wedding than an engagement, so why   
not just cut to the chase.”

Sam stood still, staring at Josh, but Josh didn’t notice. Instead he yelled,   
“MARGARET!”

When Margaret opened the door, Josh’s voice was a tad cross, “Do you have the   
Potter-Wilkes file for my meeting?”

Margaret said nothing. She merely walked over to his desk, handed him a folder from   
the corner and then retreated closing the door behind her. 

“Oh.” Josh started flipping through the file that had been right under his nose. For   
the last few seconds Sam hadn’t moved or uttered a word. Finally he spoke.

“That’s exactly what you should do.”

“What?”

“Get married on New Year’s Eve.”

Josh dropped the folder he’d been so diligently looking for. “What are you talking   
about?”

“Just what you said. It sounds like a perfect solution. Most of your friends are going   
to be at that party and when else are you likely to get CJ, Danny & Jed in town at the   
same time again.”

“That… is crazy. We just can’t decide to get married at the President and First  
Lady’s party!”

“Why not? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Sam laughed, stressing the word ‘he.’ “You   
were talking about eloping last night. It would be like that. Only at the White House   
and at the social event of the year.”

“Right, that sounds cozy. But it doesn’t matter. Last night I found out Donna  
doesn’t want to elope. She wants her friends and family there, so eloping is out.”

Sam didn’t reply, instead he stared Josh down. 

“What?” Josh asked defensively. “Her family isn’t here.”

“Its three days away and I have it on good authority that airplanes can actually   
transport people from place to place fairly quickly. They could fly in and surprise   
Donna.”

Josh sat down in his chair, hard. For the first time he was actually taking what Sam   
was saying seriously. Thoughtfully he admitted, “Donna does like surprises.”

“Well then there you go.” Sam glanced at his watch and started backing towards the   
door. “I’ve got to go, but think about it.”

Once alone Josh sat at his desk, his mind running a million miles a minute. Finally,   
after several minutes he picked up the phone. “Margaret, have someone from   
Legislative Affairs take my Potter-Wilkes meeting, but first connect me to the First   
Lady.” He hastily added a “Please” after the order.

While waiting he reached up and scrubbed one hand roughly through his hair. What   
on earth was he doing? He didn’t have time to think too much on that question,   
because a split-second later the First Lady was greeting him through the phone.   
After a loud exhale he spoke. “Ma’am, good morning, I’m sorry to bother you in the   
Residence, but I have a question.”

He paused for a dramatic moment as he welled up his courage. “Exactly how   
wedding’d out are you?”

**CUT TO:  
EXT. CAMP LEJEUNE**

“We’re only twenty minutes behind schedule,” Bram commented as he glanced at   
his watch. He, Lou and Otto were standing back away from the greeting line as the   
President shook hands with hundreds of soldiers and their families who stood waiting   
to greet him.

“Excellent,” Ottto replied. “That’s like being ahead of schedule for us.”

Lou snapped shut the phone she’d been on and a grin spread across her face as she   
took note of the President. “Would you look at that,” she gestured to the scene   
unfolding in front of them. “What a photo op. The crisp, sunny day, the marines in   
uniform and all the American flags in the crowd. That’s going to look beautiful on   
the six o’clock news tonight.”

Bram became slightly indignant. “I actually think he’s enjoying these homecoming   
events, they aren’t just a photo op for him.”

Lou replied easily and without taking her eyes off of the scene playing out in front of   
them. “Yes, he likes it because he gets to meet the soldiers and I like it because it   
makes a great photo op. Win-win.” 

Otto glanced down at his notebook and copy of the President’s remarks for their   
next stop. “It’s too bad we had to tone down the language from the first speech. The   
original had a lot more passion.”

“Yes, Otto, it is too bad that the Kazakhstanis threw a wrench into our agenda and   
we had to rewrite your pretty words. The loss of your poetry is the real tragedy of   
the situation.”

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. “You’re touchy today.”

“Same as every day.”

Bram wasn’t always the most perceptive guy on the planet, but he could tell things   
were quickly going to an uncomfortable place. He looked around desperately for   
some place to go, but there wasn’t really any place to adequately get away from   
them.

“Did you get my Christmas gift?” Otto tried to sound casual as he crossed his arms   
and kept his eye on Lou. He missed the ‘casual’ mark by a mile.

Upon hearing the question Bram immediately started coughing. Loudly. With a   
sputter he interjected, “Excuse me, I need to find some water.”

Lou foiled his brilliant escape plan by reaching into her bag and handing him an   
unopened bottle. Meanwhile she asked Otto without a hint of embarrassment, “What   
Christmas gift?”

“I left it on your desk.”

“Maybe we should go over the changes we need to send to the Vice President’s   
people for his California stops.” Bram valiantly tried to change the subject.

“We did that on the way here, try to keep up Bram,” Lou replied before answering   
Otto. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“A bottle of whiskey,” Otto prodded.

“Oh, yeah… that,” Lou replied succinctly.

“So… are you going to the Santos’ New Year’s Eve Party?” Otto tried again and   
Bram grimaced, wishing he could stop the impending train wreck.

“Would you look at that!?” Bram exclaimed before Lou could answer.

“What!?” Lou and Otto asked in unison.

“Oh… the uh President was posing for a picture with that little girl. It was cute.”

Otto and Lou both looked at him oddly before Lou replied to Otto, “I am going to   
the New Year’s Eve Party.”

“Do you have a date?”

Bram frowned and started coughing again. Lou just looked at him over the top of   
her glasses and ordered, “Get in the car, we’re on the move.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. CHIEF OF STAFF’S OFFICE**

“Mrs. Santos told me you need to get Donna out of the East Wing—preferably the   
White House-- for an hour or two over lunch,” Margaret announced as she came to   
stand in front of Josh’s desk. Suspiciously, she studied him for a moment before   
asking, “Why can’t Donna be in the East Wing over lunch and why did Mrs. Santos   
ask me to come by her office once Donna leaves?”

Josh ignored her second question. “I can’t get Donna out of the building. CJ and   
Danny are arriving soon and I need to take them out to lunch since the President is   
still in North Carolina and President Bartlet won’t be arriving until later this   
afternoon.”

Margaret didn’t reply to this, instead she stood in front of his desk, arms on her hips,   
glaring down at him.

Finally Josh looked up at her. “What?”

“Has it occurred to you that Donna might like to go to lunch with you and her dear   
old friends while they’re in town?” Margaret asked in her most deadpan manner.

Josh sighed loudly. He actually wanted to have lunch with CJ and Danny alone,   
because after his earlier conversation with the First Lady he was anxious and wanted   
to run this crazy New Year’s Eve wedding plan by his old friends before he got in   
too deep. If Donna was there, he couldn’t do that. But there was also no way to get   
out of asking her to join them and he was certain Margaret was right, Donna would   
probably very much want to join them.

“You’re right, I’m sure Donna would like to have lunch with us. You can tell Mrs.   
Santos she’ll be out of the building.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. SAM’S OFFICE**

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t moved since before Christmas. This is exactly the   
position I left you in last week.”

Sam looked up from where he’d been diligently working. “Ainsley, hey, are you just   
getting back?”

She walked forward and came to a stop right in front of his desk. “I got up early and   
drove up from my parents’ in North Carolina this morning. I was going to come back   
yesterday, but I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my family.”

“Wow.” Sam opened his eyes wide in mock horror. “You purposely spend extra time   
with your family? What must that be like?”

Ainsley pursed her lips. “You might enjoy spending time with your family if you   
actually tried it.”

Sam swallowed hard and a bit guiltily. “I just wasn’t up for going back to   
California… right now… with Lauren being back there and the memories…”

Ainsley’s frown softened. “That’s understandable.”

With a slightly forced chipper tone Sam changed the subject back to her. “So did the   
Republicans give you a hard time?”

“The Republicans? I’m still one of them, Sam.”

“Yes, but working for a bunch of spend-happy, bleeding heart liberals.”

“They always give me a hard time, but now that I’m the White House Counsel I   
pretty much outrank all of ‘em so they leave me alone.”

Sam smiled up at her. “I bet they do.”

They were both silent for a moment as they held each other’s gaze. Sam was the first   
to shake it off; he broke the eye contact and started straightening some loose papers   
on his desk. With a grunt he cleared his throat before speaking. “You know, you just   
missed the President. He’s in North Carolina today.”

“I know. On the drive back, it was all over the radio. Other than a few traffic snarl   
ups the coverage was very positive.”

“Good, good to hear.” 

Ainsley stood in front of his desk like there was something else she wanted to say,   
but was afraid to. Sam paused what he was doing and looked back up at her, she   
took that as her cue to speak or leave.

“So the… uh… big New Year’s Eve party. Are you still going?”

Sam nodded a bit too vigorously. “Yeah. I thought… um… are we still going to hang   
out together at that?”

“Yes,” Ainsley replied immediately. “I mean if you still want to.”

Sam smiled a bit more easily at her. “I do. That would be great. And actually, don’t   
tell anyone, but there might be a surprise or two in store for that party.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. RESTAURANT**

“It is so good to see the two of you.” Donna’s eyes sparkled as she reached across   
the table to squeeze CJ’s hand. “I know you’ll be busy while you’re here, but I’m so   
glad we could have lunch today.”

Josh grimaced guiltily. He should have thought of how much Donna would want to   
have lunch with CJ and Danny. Hell, how much he would want to have lunch with   
Donna. He’d run his plan by CJ and Danny later.

“Think how exciting it is for me,” Danny answered with good natured mischief as he   
took a sip of his drink. ”I feel like I’m at the center of the vortex of power, what with   
having lunch with three Chiefs of Staff.”

Donna grinned, Josh laughed, but CJ shook her head forcefully. “I’m retired. Happily   
retired from politics. No more power vortexes for me.”

Josh and Donna exchanged glances at CJ’s vehement reply but said nothing about it.   
Instead, Donna asked, “So what are your plans? You were with your family for the   
holidays?”

CJ took a sip and replied much more calmly this time. “We’ve been moving around   
the last week spending a day here and there trying to visit everyone and then we’re   
off to Barbados for New Year’s Eve.”

Josh choked on his water. “You’re going on New Year’s Eve?”

“Not to worry, Josh, that gives me plenty of time to hear you out and then we’ll just   
leave from here.”

Josh wasn’t able to tell her that he was actually more concerned with her leaving on   
the 31st and missing their maybe, impromptu nuptials than he was at not having her   
help with the Kazakhstan situation.

**CUT TO:  
INT. EAST WING – FIRST LADY’S OFFICE**

“He can’t be serious.” Annabeth chuckled incredulously. “He’s crazy. A crazy   
lunatic. A crazy, insane lunatic with a harebrained wedding scheme. It’s in three   
days. He just… he can’t be serious.”

“It’s Josh, he’s serious,” Margaret replied. She hadn’t been nearly as shocked as   
Annabeth when Helen had told them what Josh wanted to do. Of course, Josh asked   
her to move mountains daily with little fuss or fanfare. And she did it.

“But putting together a wedding? In three days? And keeping it from Donna until he   
finally gets around to proposing? How on earth does he think we can pull it off?”

“What is my schedule like between now and then?” Helen asked Annabeth   
thoughtfully.

“Since the kids are out of school for the holidays, the only things you have are the   
welcome home events. Visits to Walter Reed and Bethesda. We kept it very light   
for you on purpose.”

“That certainly helps,” Helen mused.

“You’re thinking about it?” Margaret asked with a sly grin.

Helen turned to Annabeth. “You’re right, it’s a crazy, insane idea put forth by a   
lunatic. But it’s also a grand, romantic, crazy, insane idea and he’s a lunatic who   
really does love her. And we all love Donna.”

Margaret immediately agreed. “We do. And it's Josh and Donna, it’s not like they   
ever do anything the normal way anyway.”

“It is a romantic notion,” Annabeth conceded with a deep sigh. “And they’ve both   
been so good to me; I would do anything for them… I guess even work my tail off in   
service to a lunatic surprise wedding scheme.”

Helen tapped a pen on her desk and then a determined expression took over her   
face. “I think we can do this. The party is already in place. We just make a few   
adjustments, ask a few discrete questions and I think we can pull off a pretty   
amazing night. Are you two in?”

“Yes.” They replied in unison.

**CUT TO:  
INT. RESTAURANT**

“I heard you two had Thanksgiving in New Hampshire, how was that?”

“Lovely,” Donna replied with a fond smile.

“And how are the President and Abbey?” Danny asked.

“They seem great. Of course, you’ll be able to see the President for yourself later   
today.”

Just then Josh’s phone rang. Glancing down he immediately recognized the number   
as an internal White House number. Thinking he could dispose of the call quickly he   
turned away from the table and answered. “Josh Lyman.”

“Josh, its Helen. I’ve activated the troops and I think we can actually make this   
crazy wedding scheme of yours work if that’s what you want.”

“Uh… great, just a second.” Sheepishly he smiled at the others around the table. “I   
have to take this. Excuse me a minute.”

Once Josh had retreated, Danny looked between the two women. “If you two will   
excuse me as well, I see a few people I used to work with. I think I’ll go say hi.”

CJ smirked after he’d left. “If I know Danny, he’ll come back with an assignment.”

“Yeah?” Donna asked. “We haven’t even gotten around to talking about Danny’s   
work. How-” Donna wasn’t able to finish her question because CJ unceremoniously   
interrupted her.

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Donna sat stunned for a half a second and then as the news sank in she lit   
up. “Oh, CJ, really? That’s wonderful. Congratulations! How far along are you?   
When are you due? How are you feeling? How…” Donna trailed off after noticing   
that CJ looked a bit stunned after blurting out the news.

“CJ, are you okay?”

CJ swallowed hard and then blinked as if she might be blinking back tears. “Sorry, I   
don’t know why I’m suddenly emotional. Maybe because you’re the first person I’ve told, besides Danny of course. We’re not quite at three months yet so were   
waiting until then to announce.”

“Well I’m honored you told me. But are you sure you’re okay?” Donna repeated as   
she placed her hand on the other woman’s arm.

“Okay?” CJ nervously took a deep breath. “Well I’m going to have a baby. Which   
means I’m going to be a mother. And I know how to do lots of things in this life. I   
know how to speak in front of millions of people. I know how to sit in a room with a   
hoard of powerful men and tell them what to do. I know how to build roads in   
Africa. And I know I could join this coalition in Kazakhstan and help broker a deal,   
but I have no earthly idea how to be a mother.”

Donna refrained from chuckling at the other woman's diatribe. “You’re just   
nervous. You’re going to be a great mother. The “how” will kick in, it’s inherent in   
mammals, we figure out how to take care of our young.”

“How do you know that? What if I don’t have the inherent thing? And I do the   
wrong thing? All the time? You know there are bad parents. What if I turn out to be   
one of the bad ones?”

“You’re an amazing person and you’re going to be an amazing mother. And if you   
don’t have the inherent thing, I hear there are lots of books written on the subject.”   
Donna smiled at CJ kindly.

CJ actually smiled herself, and then she started to laugh. “You’re right… I could   
read a book.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’m actually very happy about it. It’s   
just that I thought the window of opportunity to be a mother was something that had   
already passed me by. So this new turn has taken me a bit by surprise.”

Donna nodded with understanding and she found herself wondering if her window to   
be a mother was also passing her by. A look passed across her face that must have   
said as much because CJ asked, “What about you?”

“Me? What about me?”

“Well you and Josh? Things seem to be going very well with you. And he’s   
certainly different now.”

“He is?” Donna asked with blatant curiosity.

“Definitely. I know what his job is like. The pressure, the chaos… but even with all   
that I can tell he’s more centered and in control than I ever remember him being.   
That must have to do with your relationship. Have you....”

“Have I what?” Donna prodded when CJ didn’t finish.

“Have you two talked about taking the next step.”

“The next step? Marriage you mean?” Donna asked, a slight blush gracing her   
cheeks. “It’s… it's still early. We’ve only been together a year.”

“Donna, I hate to tell you this but a year for you and Josh is like seven for normal   
people.”

Absentmindedly Donna started fiddling with the ends of her hair before she replied.   
“Yes, I want to take the next step. I’m ready to get married. I’m ready to marry Josh   
tomorrow even. But he’s not ready and maybe he never will be. I knew going in   
that Josh might just not be the marrying kind. And that’s okay.” 

“Really?” CJ asked with a raised eyebrow. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“Really. And no we haven’t talked about it lately because he’s been really skittish   
recently and I haven’t wanted to put any added pressure on him.” At CJ’s look,   
Donna continued with her reassurance. “Seriously, CJ, I’m happier than I’ve ever   
been and even if we just stay as is, I’ll be content.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. AIR FORCE ONE**

Bram had just buckled up to make the very short trip from Fayetteville back to D.C.   
when a bickering Otto and Lou walked up and took a seat on either side of him.

“Not again,” Bram whispered as he hung his head in frustration.

“We do a joint press conference with President Bartlet and President Santos together   
announcing the diplomatic mission.”

“We have to make sure that everything is a go with President Bartlet first, he hasn’t   
even met with the President yet.”

“Obviously. This, Otto, is what we call working on contingencies. Can you explain   
what a contingency is to him, Bram?”

“No, I really can’t,” Bram grunted as he tried to figure out where he could go and   
not be in the middle of a Lou/Otto sandwich, a wilting thought which brought his   
former sex witnessing nightmare back into sharp focus. He actually winced out loud.

“I don’t need that explained to me thank you. I’m the guy who wrote fifteen versions   
of the President’s acceptance speech if you remember.”

“Then focus and get with the program. Where will we hold the announcement?   
South lawn or briefing room.”

“South Lawn? It’s December and it’s supposed to snow tomorrow. If we hold it out   
there the press corp will turn into popsicles.”

“Popsicle reporters, I like it. The south lawn it is.” Otto grunted and Lou smiled. Lou   
often just liked to mess with him. “So you’re officially recommending the briefing   
room?”

“No,” Otto was adamant. “The East room has a better atmosphere and is a bit more   
neutral. They can take a few questions afterwards.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They fell into a few moments of silence and Bram heaved a sigh of relief.   
Unfortunately for him he did it a moment too soon.

“So…” Otto began without looking up from the notepad in his hand. “You never   
said if you were taking a date to the party.”

“No, I did not,” Lou replied without the slightest indication that she had any   
intention of expanding on that answer.

Bram had finally had enough. “That’s too bad. The party is the talk of the town.   
You invite someone to this party and it’s almost a guarantee you’re going to get   
lucky. That’s why Otto and I both made sure we have hot dates to this thing.”

Otto whipped around to look at Bram, a question mark written all over his features,   
but he didn’t speak.

“Really?” Lou’s full attention had finally been captured. “You two have dates to   
the party?”

“Hot dates,” Bram corrected and Lou went back to working on her laptop, but this   
time with a fresh scowl on her face.

**CUT TO:  
INT. EAST WING – FIRST LADY’S OFFICE**

“Oh... what’s going on?” Donna stopped short when she entered the First Lady’s   
office. Besides Helen, Margaret and Annabeth the office was also occupied by   
Helen’s social secretary and a small army of top ranking household staffers who   
worked in the mansion. “I’m sorry, did I miss a meeting.”

“No!” Helen jumped to her feet. “Just a few last minute tangles with the big New   
Year’s Eve party. Thank you everyone; let me know if there are any more   
problems.” 

Everyone in the room correctly read the situation and quickly filed out at the First   
Lady’s dismissal. Helen smiled at Donna and tried to sound nonchalant. “How was   
your lunch? Annabeth told me you were with CJ Cregg and her husband.”

“It was great. So what’s the problem with the party, nothing serious I hope?”

“Not at all. Just a few details. But… uh… I did decide today to throw a small dinner   
party up in the Residence beforehand. Only a few select guests. I hope I can count   
on you and Josh to be there.”

“I’m sure we’d love to. But are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to help with   
the party. What kind of problems have you run into?” It was clear that Donna had   
been a bit taken aback to find such a large meeting taking place without her. Even if   
it was just party details that she had little interest in, the sight had shaken her.

Helen felt panicked for a moment before she hit on the perfect solution. “Well, for   
one a problem with the florist. Actually, I’d love to get your opinion. What do you   
prefer, roses… tulips or maybe lilies?”

**CUT TO:  
INT. OVAL OFFICE**

“Sir, I’m thrilled you’re willing to help.” President Santos leaned across the table   
separating the couches and offered his hand to former President Bartlet. Josh, CJ and   
Secretary Vinick were also seated while Sam, Lester and Lou stood looking down on   
the hastily put together summit of sorts.

“My pleasure. When I got off the phone with Josh last night my wife predicted—  
correctly—that I wouldn’t get out of here without agreeing to a trip to Astana.”

Most people in the room laughed obligingly and Bartlet turned to CJ. “Now if we can   
only convince my former top aide to accompany me I think we’d be assured of   
success.”

CJ smiled apologetically, but she didn’t acquiesce. “Thank you, Sir, but I’ll need a   
couple days to think about it.”

“In the meantime we have to forge ahead,” Josh said before turning to Vinick. “Mr.   
Secretary, the State Department…”

“We’re already quietly talking to Russian and Chinese officials and laying the   
ground work.”

“Good.” This time Josh stood as he directed his next query to Lou. “What about an   
announcement?”

“Under control. We’ll do a dual press conference from the East Room either   
tomorrow or the next day.”

“Okay… then… we all have things to work on, we’ll meet again tomorrow.” With   
that people started rising from their places and preparing to leave the Oval.

“Oh, one more thing,” Josh interjected loudly and everyone in the room stopped   
their idle chatter and turned to him.

He swallowed hard and felt his palms begin to get a bit clammy. “Uh… it’s of a   
personal nature. If all goes well and Donna says yes, she and I will be getting married   
on New Year’s Eve here at the White House. Um… it will be at 8pm which is an   
hour before the official start of the President,” he nodded towards Matt with his   
head, “and First Lady’s New Year’s Eve party. I sincerely hope all of you can make   
it.” He took a deep breath of relief and started for his door before remembering the   
most crucial part. He stopped short. “Oh, and the wedding is a… sort of… surprise   
for Donna until I actually, you know, ask her to marry me. Which could happen at   
any moment, but if you could refrain from mentioning it to her until then that would   
be great.”

On that note he beat a hasty retreat. However, no one else in the room moved.   
Everyone but Sam and President Santos were utterly shocked by the announcement.

Finally, Bartlet broke the silence. “Well I better call Abbey and tell her to get down   
here; it looks like we have new plans for New Year’s Eve.”

**FADE TO BLACK**


	4. ACT 3

**INT. EAST ROOM - MID MORNING**

“Good Morning, Ladies and Gentleman.” Lester greeted the over flowing room.   
“Thank you for your patience. We’ll be taking thirty minutes for prepared   
statements and then we’ll open the floor to thirty minutes of questions. Now without   
further ado I give you President Matthew Santos and former President Josiah   
Bartlet.”

The men took their places at the side-by-side podiums near the front of the dais to   
thunderous applause and the sound of whirring cameras as and explosion of   
flashbulbs lit up the room. 

**CUT TO:  
INT. WALTER REED MEDICAL CENTER**

“It’s pretty wild having President Bartlet back and roaming the halls. He actually   
stopped by my office last night,” Annabeth confided excitedly to Donna as they   
stood slightly away from Helen, watching as she sat talking with several injured   
soldiers.

“Did he?” Donna asked with surprise. “If he was in the East Wing I wonder why he   
didn’t say hello to me.”

Annabeth had since heard about Josh’s wedding bombshell in the Oval Office. It   
dawned on her why President Bartlet might not have stopped by Donna’s office.   
Everyone was afraid of spilling something they shouldn’t to the surprise bride-to-be.   
“Oh, he probably intended to and got lost. With the construction everything is   
different than it used to be. Besides you know how… uh… he could never find his   
way around this place when he actually lived here,” Annabeth attempted to explain   
before changing the subject. “So, do you think Bartlet going to Astana will work?”

“I sure hope so,” Donna replied as she looked down at her information packet on the   
soldiers from Kazakhstan who were currently being treated at the hospital. “I hope   
all our soldiers can come home. And hopefully not to a hospital.”

“Yeah,” Annabeth agreed solemnly before deciding they needed to lighten the   
mood. She started flipping through the press material from the hospital when her eye   
lit on something that could prove to be a helpful distraction. “Hey, at least hospital   
stays aren’t as bad as they used to be.”

Donna glanced over at her curiously. “How so?”

“Room service. Who doesn’t feel a little bit better when they can order room   
service?” She handed Donna the menu that the hospital representative had shown   
her earlier during their tour of the facility.

Donna laughed lightly. “It always comes back to food, doesn’t it?”

“And cake.” Annabeth pointed to the desert portion of the menu. “I could totally go   
for a piece of German chocolate cake right now.”

“Not me, I’m all about carrot cake.” 

Annabeth smiled slyly to herself and made a mental note.

**CUT TO:  
INT. WHITE HOUSE RESIDENCE**

“Thank you both for agreeing to help,” a harried First Lady called over her shoulder   
to Donna and Annabeth. As soon as they’d returned to the White House they’d   
made their way up to the Residence at Helen’s request. Although, it was a request   
Donna hadn’t dared refuse since she knew the First Lady well enough to recognize   
an actual order when she heard one.

“That’s what we’re here for, Ma’am,” Donna replied automatically. Pomp and   
circumstance weren’t her favorite part of the job, but sometimes it was nice to let   
the heavier issues go and enjoy the fluffy details.

“This is the second batch of dresses that have been sent over for the New Year’s   
Eve party. I just can’t make a decision,” Helen explained as Donna and Annabeth   
entered the dressing room where dozens of designer dresses hung off of movable   
racks.

“Wow.” Donna was a bit overwhelmed by the sheer number of beautiful gown. “I   
forgot what this is like; I guess it has been awhile since I helped you select   
something for a big event.”

“The Inauguration,” Helen agreed.

Donna motioned to a rack of dresses that appeared slightly provocative, at least on   
the hanger. “See, I told you it wouldn’t be long before we could get you into one of   
these. One year later and you’ve shed the dowdy dignified persona and taken the   
express train straight to sexy-town.”

Helen laughed as Annabeth held a completely backless halter gown up to Helen’s   
torso as if to demonstrate Donna’s words. Helen shook her head as she observed, “I   
think this one would actually get me a seat on the tart-ville express.”

Donna giggled at the joke and then murmured a soft “hmm” as she surveyed the   
room with interest. 

“What?” Helen prodded jovially.

“They’re all really…well, white.” 

Helen grimaced as if the revelation wasn’t an entirely pleasant one to her. “They   
really are, aren’t they? When I was first asked about a dress for the party, I thought   
I might want to wear a light color. They took me at my word, I see.”

“You’ll look great in white and with the President in his dark tuxedo you’ll make   
quite the dashing pair,” Donna teased. 

“Maybe.” Helen tapped her chin with her finger as if deep in thought. “But now I’m   
thinking I’d rather go with a brighter color.”

“Don’t be hasty, there are some really beautiful gowns here,” Donna said wistfully.   
Annabeth and Helen immediately shot each other triumphant glances.

“Absolutely,” Annabeth agreed. “Ma’am, it would be a crime to let all these   
magnificent dresses go to waste.” 

Donna had lovingly pulled down an elegant but simple ivory slip dress with slinky   
spaghetti straps. “At least try one on, this one is exquisite.”

Helen took it from her. “It is, isn’t it?” A moment later Helen was handing it back.   
“You know, I think I’d prefer… uh… a different neckline. Hey, why don’t you try   
that one on… in fact you too, Annabeth, we’ll all try on a dress… or three.”

Donna began to protest but Annabeth instantly slid behind a rack of dresses and   
started changing, so Donna ended up shrugging and doing the same. 

Annabeth and Helen were both taking their sweet time changing so Donna was the   
first to emerge from behind the rack wearing the elegant slip dress. When the other   
ladies saw her they were both a bit overwhelmed at the sight. “Oh Donna,”   
Annabeth cried in sentimental tones. Helen shot her a death glare.

Thankfully, Donna was too distracted by the dress she was wearing to notice the out-  
of-place-for-merely-choosing-a-party-dress emotion coming from Annabeth. “It’s   
really pretty,” Donna sighed as she turned in front of the mirror. The dress fit as if it   
were made for her. It hugged her curves in all the right places, but the effect was   
sexy and flattering, not trashy. There was nothing frilly or over-indulgent about the   
gown, it was simple and elegant and perfectly Donna.

“That dress is beautiful on you,” Helen remarked as she and Annabeth finally came   
to stand next to Donna. They had both purposely chosen dresses that wouldn’t suit   
them—an easy task for Annabeth since most of the dresses didn’t fit her diminutive   
stature-- so it was easy to turn the attention on Donna, even if Donna wasn’t having   
it.

“You look lovely in that, Ma’am,” Donna enthused when she saw Helen in a   
strapless gown in the palest rose.

Helen emitted an inelegant snort. “Don’t mess with me, Donna. This just confirms   
that I definitely should wear a darker color. But you know what…” Helen   
brightened as if the thought had just floated into her brain right at that second. “You   
should wear that to the party.” 

“What?” Donna asked with a bit of wide-eyed embarrassment.

“Seriously, I really have changed my mind and am leaning towards something in   
maybe a bright red or violet and you said yourself it would be a shame to let all these   
beautiful dresses go to waste.”

“I couldn’t!” Donna was shaking her head as she vehemently refused.

“Of course you could. What were you going to wear?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t had time to shop, something from my closet I suppose.”

“Well then it’s settled. You’ll wear this dress… then at least the people who sent   
them over won't have gone to all the effort for no reason.”

Donna looked back towards her reflection. She really did love the dress. Longing   
was written all over her face and Helen silently declared victory.

**CUT TO:  
INT. WEST WING HALLWAY**

“You needed a date. I got you a date,” Bram stated firmly as he and Otto twisted   
their way through the halls being careful not to knock over any of the garland and   
other Christmas decorations that narrowed their normal path.

“I don’t need a date,” Otto returned quickly.

“You’ve been moping since before Christmas.”

“I have not.”

“You really have. Do you need me to list the reasons your crush on Lou is a bad   
idea?”

“My crush? You think I have a crush on her?” Otto scoffed at the notion.

“Yes, crush.”

“Enlighten me.”

“One, it makes you mopey.”

“I’m not mopey.”

“Not for you to decide. You’re mopey. Two, it freaks me out.”

“It freaks you out that Lou and I had s-“

Bram continued quickly before Otto could finish his thought. “Three, it’s not good   
for office morale.”

“You’re blaming low office morale on me sleeping with Lou? Besides I haven’t   
noticed anything wrong with office morale.”

“I should have been more specific. It’s my morale that’s low.”

“Your morale?”

“Yes! I’m still traumatized by witnessing your couch gymnastics in the   
subbasement. I didn’t even know we had a subbasement until a week ago and now   
you’ve completely ruined it for me.”

“I’ve ruined the subbasement for you?” Otto chuckled as if pleased that he could   
accomplish such a task as ruining a subbasement.

“You did. So to make it up to me you will go to the New Year’s Eve Party with   
Sierra’s friend.”

“Sierra?” Otto asked with a crinkled brow. “The hooker?”

Bram stopped on a dime to glare at him. “You know she’s not a hooker.”

“But we thought she was a hooker.”

“Funny, that’s not the same thing as actually being a hooker. She’s smart and sweet   
and sexy and… and I’m pretty sure her friend is almost as hot as she is.” Bram gave   
him one appraising glance and decided it was time for the truth. “Besides Lou is not   
giving you the time of day and it’s getting embarrassing. Yes, you had sex, but she’s   
your boss and you need to move on.”

Otto thought about that for several seconds before he grudgingly agreed. “Alright,   
I’m in.” 

**CUT TO:  
INT. CHIEF OF STAFF’S OFFICE**

“How much?” Josh practically shrieked at Margaret.

“You heard me correctly the first time,” Margaret answered without flinching.

“But you must be mistaken.”

“No, that’s how much the dress costs. And I’m told Donna’s own word to describe   
said garment is ‘exquisite.’ Isn’t Donna having an exquisite gown worth any price?   
Besides, you’re getting off easy with the party doubling as your reception and I   
believe the designer is giving you the sample price so you really shouldn’t be   
complaining about money.”

Josh took a deep breath. “No… no, of course not. I don’t mind spending the money.   
One of the only things Donna said she wanted was a great dress so I want her to   
have that. I just… I didn’t know any article of clothing could actually cost the same   
as a compact car.”

“Yes, it costs the same as a compact car if that compact car is a Yugo circa 1982,”   
Margaret replied in her usual deadpan manner.

Josh turned slightly narrowed eyes on her. “What else?”

“The travel arrangements are all settled. Your mother and her boyfriend, as well as   
the Moss’s, will both be arriving mid day on New Year’s Eve.”

“Great.” Josh sagged further into his chair with relief. If family was the most   
important detail to Donna, then it was the most important detail to him as well.

“The cake is ordered, carrot.” Margaret continued down her checklist.

“Good, that’s Donna’s favorite.”

Margaret dropped her pad and glared at him. “You don’t say? Glad to know you   
already had that information and could have just told us.”

“You didn’t ask!” Josh defended as if on the hot seat. “I’ve never planned a   
wedding before. I don’t know what information I have that’s relevant to…   
anything.”

“It’s okay, calm down, everything is under control. Donna seems to like traditional   
flowers so we’ve gone with simple red roses for her bouquet.” Margaret looked   
down her checklist once again. “Oh, here’s something. Who’s going to perform the   
ceremony?”

Josh’s eyes widened. “I have no idea.”

“What about the denomination of the ceremony? Maybe Donna has a minister or   
you have a rabbi you’d like to call…” Margaret trailed off at the look on Josh’s face.   
“Of course you don’t. Give it some thought.” She glanced at her watch. “You have   
a little over 24 hours before this thing is scheduled to take place. No hurry.” 

As she left the office she met CJ and Sam at the door. “He’s in a mood,” she   
whispered as she passed them.

“I heard that!” Josh shook his head and then taking a deep breath he bellowed her   
name.

Like magic, Margaret materialized back in his doorway.

“Margaret, thank you very much for your help.” Josh’s manner could only be   
described as sincere.

A surprised, but very pleased, smile graced her face. “You’re very welcome, boss.”

Once she left he waved his hand at CJ and Sam motioning for them to enter. “For   
the record, I’m not in a mood.”

“I’d be in a mood if I was supposed to be getting married tomorrow and still hadn’t   
popped the question.” Sam grinned widely as he settled back in one of the visitor’s   
chairs.

CJ took the seat next to him. “I have to admit, Josh, you have an interesting all or   
nothing game plan when it comes to romance.”

Josh ignored the dig and changed the subject. “So you’ve spent the day in meetings,   
have you been convinced to join the team? We need you to keep an eye on   
President Bartlet. Without your influence he might start thinking too big, like   
convincing the Chinese to abandon communism.”

“And that would be a bad thing…” CJ challenged as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“That would be biting off more than we can chew this week,” Josh replied   
practically before shooting her a pointed look. “Have you made a decision?”

“Not yet,” CJ replied enigmatically. “So are all the details falling into place for   
tomorrow? Is the guest list complete?”

Josh started fiddling nervously with the phone cord on his desk. “There isn't an   
actual guest list per se. It’s more of a word-of-mouth type thing.”

“A word-of-mouth wedding?” CJ asked with traces of horror in her voice.

“Bad idea?” Josh asked in all seriousness.

“No.” She quickly shook her head and then smiled at him. “I wouldn’t have you do   
it any other way, Josh.”

“Well, I think almost everyone who should be invited has heard.” Josh frowned   
suddenly and his demeanor became slightly broody. “It’s really unfortunate that   
Toby can’t be here.”

CJ felt her cheeks flush at the mention of their old friend. “He understands, you   
know he does.”

They sat in silence for a moment, as if out of respect for their missing compatriot.   
Sam broke the quiet a moment later. “I should call Andi. I’m sure she’d love to be   
here.”

“For that matter, isn’t Charlie still knocking around Washington as well? You should   
call him,” CJ suggested.

Sounding grateful for their input, Josh agreed. “It would be great if they came. I   
know Donna would really like it if they were there.”

“You know if you'd just propose Donna could help you with some of these details.”   
Sam leaned forward and propped his elbows on Josh’s desk as he spoke. “Even   
make a few decisions herself about her own wedding.” 

“Actually she’s making all the decisions, she just doesn’t know it.” 

“Still, exactly how long is this all going to be a secret from Donna?” CJ probed.

“Just until I propose.”

“Which is going to be when?” CJ kept pushing him. “Time is quickly dwindling   
away and the more people who are invited and find out, the more chance it has of   
getting back to her.”

“I know. I know. I know!” Josh came perilously close to shouting the last ‘I know’   
as he rubbed both eyes with the heels of his palms in frustration. “I’ll ask her   
tonight. The plan is to ask her tonight.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. JOSH AND DONNA’S APARTMENT – LATER THAT SAME NIGHT**

Josh took stock of the bedroom one last time. Everything seemed perfect, or as   
perfect as it was likely to get at this late juncture. Two glasses of wine sat on the   
nightstand and he’d moved all of the candles—the candles that had magically   
appeared all around the apartment when Donna had moved in permanently-- to their   
bedroom and lit them. The tiny flames were the only light in the room and cast just   
the romantic spell he desired. Donna had left work before him and when he’d   
gotten home she’d been in the bathtub. It had given him the perfect opportunity to   
prepare for his proposal. When she returned from the bathroom he would do it. He   
would ask her to be his wife.

When Donna entered the bedroom she immediately halted at the all-together   
surprising sight of their darkened bedroom aglow with candlelight. After a minute   
spent getting her bearings, she approached Josh’s side of the bed where he had   
obviously been sitting and waiting for her. She put one hand on the side of his face   
and caressed his cheek lightly before speaking. “I love you so much, and you are so   
sweet to try and seduce me tonight, but I have such a headache and the bath didn’t   
help. I think it’s a migraine,” she whimpered softly as she leaned over and pressed   
her lips to his forehead. “I promise you it’s not an excuse to get out of sex. You   
know I don’t do that, especially when you’re so sweet and go to all this trouble, but   
tonight I’m really not up to it.”

Josh was momentarily stunned; he obviously hadn’t been expecting that at all. For a   
moment he didn’t know what to do, mostly because more than anything he hated   
when Donna was in pain. And she clearly was. After a second, he motioned for her   
to lie down on the bed. 

And just like that Josh temporarily abandoned his plan to propose and instead busied   
himself with lightly rubbing her temples until she was finally able to drop off to sleep.

**DIP TO BLACK, FADE UP TO:  
INT. EAST WING - DONNA’S OFFICE – NEW YEAR’S EVE MORNING**

“Hey Donna!” CJ chirped expectantly when she popped her head into Donna’s   
office.

“Oh, hey, CJ…” Donna looked up from her computer with a smile. “Good morning.”

“Sooooo… how are things this morning?” CJ asked in anticipation of hearing news   
of the engagement.

“This morning…” Donna crinkled her brow. “Oh, did you talk to Josh?” When CJ   
nodded enthusiastically Donna continued, “He’s so sweet to be concerned, but I feel   
fine today. Great, even. It’s amazing how a good night’s sleep can cure a migraine.”

“A migraine?”

“Yeah, but I’m all better now.”

CJ’s eyes went wide as she realized what must have happened and she cursed   
herself for almost ruining the surprise. However, she didn’t have much time for self-  
flagellation before Donna remembered CJ wasn’t supposed to be there at all.

“Hey, what are you still doing here? Aren’t you and Danny supposed to be on your   
way to Barbados today? Not that I’m upset you’re still here, especially since I left a   
bit early last night and didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

“Oh… right… Barbados. Yes, we… uh… we’re leaving a little later today.” CJ   
swiftly covered and then changed the subject by looking around in awe. “This is a   
truly amazing office. It’s bigger than the Oval.”

“I know,” Donna blushed. “I’ve gotten used to it by now, but in the very beginning I   
was a bit overwhelmed by the grandeur of it all.”

CJ smiled warmly and took several steps towards her. “I’m not sure if I’ve ever told   
you this, but I’m really proud of you. You are at such an amazing place   
professionally and you’ve come so far. And it’s not just how far you’ve come, but   
what you’ve done in the short time you’ve been here.”

The completely unexpected compliment threw Donna for a loop. She found that her   
throat was thick with emotion and she had to swallow roughly several times before   
she was finally able to reply. “That… that is really… thank you, CJ; it means a lot   
coming from you.” 

“I mean it. You’re doing a tremendous job as Helen’s Chief of Staff.”

Donna chuckled ruefully before she replied. “That really is kind of you to say, but to   
be honest I’m a little disappointed in our first year, I feel like we could have done so   
much more.”

That took CJ completely off guard. “But Donna I’ve been following what you’ve   
been doing and I can’t imagine the East Wing tackling a more aggressive agenda   
than you did in your first year.”

Donna knit her brows together skeptically. “Really?”

“Really,” CJ replied. “You took a wife and mother of two from Houston and turned   
her into a political force to be reckoned with. You should be very proud and you   
should keep doing exactly what you’re doing. If you’re not pleased with your   
effectiveness this year, I think you need to lower your standards and cut yourself a   
break.”

“Huh.” Donna slumped down in her seat and let that sink in. 

“What?” CJ asked kindly as she sat across from her.

“Maybe I do.” Donna worried her lower lip with her front teeth; if CJ thought   
they’d been successful maybe they really had been. It was something to think about.   
But for now she shook it off, turned to CJ, and did what she did best, focused on   
someone other than herself. “What about you? I hear you still haven’t decided   
whether or not to accompany President Bartlet to Astana.”

“Yeah.” CJ leaned back in her chair and unconsciously started inspecting her   
cuticles.

“What’s the hold up?”

“The hold up… what is the hold up… I guess the hold up is that I’m torn. On the   
one hand I feel partly responsible for the mess we left you guys in Kazakhstan and I   
would very much like to be a part of the solution.”

Donna made no comment on that, especially since she agreed that CJ bore some   
culpability for the situation since it happened under her watch. “What’s stopping   
you then?”

With a frown, CJ patted her still flat stomach. “I told you that I’m pregnant.”

“Yes, but that fact isn’t going to change in the next six months and this assignment   
shouldn’t take longer than a month or so.”

“But if I’m going to be a mother I need to start putting this part of my life behind   
me.”

“Why exactly?” Donna’s tone was full of doubt.

“Because… I don’t know… it just doesn’t seem like something I can do and be a   
mother.”

Donna thought for a moment before she spoke. She certainly wasn’t an expert on   
motherhood, but the concept also wasn’t as foreign to her as it was to CJ. “Yes, your   
life is going to change. A lot. But you don’t stop being who you are just because   
you’re pregnant. Or just because you’re a mom you don’t leave behind all the things   
that make you… you. You’re going to have to make choices from time to time, but   
they don’t all have to be about giving up who you are. It’s about balance.”

“Balance…” CJ was contemplative as she took in Donna’s words.

“CJ, if you want to go on this trip, then unless a doctor or perhaps your husband   
encourages you otherwise, then go on this trip. How _does_ Danny feel about the   
prospect?”

“He’s all for it. He actually wants to go along.”

With satisfaction, Donna sat back in her chair. “Then there you go.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. WEST WING HALLWAY**

"Well, good afternoon, Mr. Secretary,” Annabeth greeted jovially as she left   
Lester’s office and ran smack dab into Arnold Vinick in the hall.

When he turned to face her she blurted out, “Oh, boy, you look like hell,” before he   
could even say hello.

Vinick grimaced before offering a slightly sarcastic, “Why, thank you, Annabeth   
that's very flattering.”

“I’m a straight shooter, Mr. Secretary; I call ‘em as I see ‘em.”

“That you do,” he chuckled as he remembered some of their past interactions. “But   
people who’ve seen me in my underwear call me Arnie. It’s one of my rules.”

“Okay, why do you look like hell, Arnie?”

“Supposing that I accept your supposition that I do look like hell, which I don’t, it   
might be the round-the-clock work schedule I've been keeping since this Kazakhstan   
thing blew up three days ago.”

“Oh, you can accept my supposition all right. I’m never wrong in these matters.”   
She watched him critically for a moment. “You know what I think, Arnie?”

“I’m absolutely terrified you’re going to tell me, Annabeth.”

Undeterred, she forged ahead. “You need to come to the President and First Lady’s   
New Year’s Eve party tonight.”

“I don’t think so," Vinick scoffed. "If, as you say, I look like hell, I should probably   
spare Washington society my obviously haggard appearance and instead get a good   
night’s rest.”

“Oh hooey.”

“What?” He raised an eyebrow and tried to refrain from laughing.

“That’s complete hooey. You’re talking nonsense. You may need sleep, but you also   
need a little fun. And probably a good stiff drink. They’ll be serving good stiff   
drinks tonight.”

“I could actually use a good stiff drink.” Vinick’s admission was full of amusement.

“And from what I hear Josh Lyman hasn’t proposed to Donna yet, so things could   
get exciting and you wouldn’t want to miss that. You should come, in fact, I won’t   
take no for an answer. I’ll see you there.” She pointed as she spoke and then turned   
and was once again on her way.

“Maybe you will,” he chuckled as he watched her go.

**CUT TO:  
INT. CHIEF OF STAFF’S OFFICE - NEW YEAR’S EVE - 5:30 pm**

“JOSH!”

When Josh heard his name roared in such a tone he spun around so fast he almost   
lost his balance. Before the interruption he’d been tying the bowtie to his tux in the   
reflection of his window. Now he was breathless from the start and facing down a   
fire-breathing First Lady. “What!?!”

“It’s 5:30 and Donna still has no idea that she’s supposed to get married in two and a   
half hours!”

Josh’s entire face tightened. Tension lines marred his forehead and his jaw was   
rigid. However, that appearance was in stark contrast to his eyes, which were soft   
and a bit terrified. “I know.” He breathed out the phrase rather than using his voice.

“What are you waiting for?” Helen asked with a tad more sympathy. 

“I just have to find the perfect place to propose.”

“You are out of options with the perfect place! Get out there and do it before you   
ruin my wedding!”

“Your wedding?” Josh stopped being terrified for a moment and smirked at her. 

“Yes, we have all been working really hard and you are not going to ruin it now by   
fumbling on this last detail.”

Chastened, Josh bobbed his head several times. What she said was true. Steadying   
himself by gripping the back of his chair he looked at Helen earnestly. “Ma’am,   
thank you. I… uh… I really… it means…”

Helen knew what he was trying to say and smiled indulgently at him. “I know, Josh,   
you’re welcome. Now get out there, find Donna and ask her to be your wife.”

**DISOLVE TO:  
INT. WEST WING LOBBY – CONTINUOUS FROM TEASER**

Donna’s heart had tripled its pace and she brought one hand up to her chest as if she   
could still it. She couldn’t, nor did she really want to. "Oh my God… you're really   
proposing."

"Actually,” Josh paused a second to strengthen his hoarse voice by clearing his   
throat, “I'm not asking you to marry me, Donna."

Her face fell as her mind tried to compute the situation. With much confusion and   
unmasked disappointment she asked, "You're not?"

"No." He swallowed hard. He also really hoped she wouldn’t notice his slightly   
shaking hand as he held the small velvet box out in front of her.

Donna composed herself and surveyed him with a critical, if still watery, eye.   
"Because you're in a tuxedo, holding a black velvet box with the most beautiful   
diamond ring I've ever seen and you're down on one knee."

Josh nodded a couple of times before he was able to continue. "Yes, yes I am."

Donna was silent and didn’t dare so much as breathe as she waited for him to   
continue.

"I'm not just asking you to marry me, Donna." He inhaled sharply and then with his   
voice slightly harsh with emotion he continued. "I'm asking you to marry me tonight."

Overwhelmed, Donna felt the room start to move and twirl around her. One look   
into his glistening brown eyes told her he was serious, but she wasn’t able to process   
what that could possibly mean. The best response she could muster was, “What?”

Josh thought he might fall over if he continued to stay on one knee so he quickly   
scrambled to his feet. He noticed he had dust on his pant leg from the floor, but he   
ignored it. His hands still trembled nervously, but he also ignored that as he gripped   
one of her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. “I love you. I love you more than   
I ever thought was possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you   
agree I’d like the rest of our lives to start right now. So, Donnatella Moss, will you   
marry me tonight?”

She glanced down to the ring he was still holding and tears stung her eyes. She   
wanted this more than she cared to admit. And that’s when the joy over took her and   
she threw her arms around his neck. 

“Oh, Josh, of course I’ll marry you.” For the first time in hours, maybe days, Josh   
felt the pressure dissipate as he willfully sank into her embrace and wrapped his   
arms tightly around her waist. Relief coursed through his body and he didn’t even   
bother to blink back the tears that had been threatening. As sure as he’d been that   
she would say yes, her actually saying yes liberated his very soul and a happiness he   
hadn’t known existed started curling around his heart. 

Donna had buried her face in the soft skin of his neck as she held him tight. After a   
few minutes of blissful floating where she reveled in the thought of being his wife,   
she remembered there were a few parts to the equation that didn’t add up. She lifted   
her chin so it was resting on his shoulder and spoke softly. “Josh, more than   
anything I want to marry you, but what are you talking about tonight? We can’t…   
how can we possibly get married tonight?” 

Reluctantly, he loosened his grip on her in order to lean back and gaze into her eyes.   
Now to the explanation and the part where he hoped he hadn’t done something to   
ruin the feeling of nirvana the acceptance of his proposal had wrought. “It’s all set   
up for us to get married before the party tonight. Everything is taken care of; it’s sort   
of like… well… think of it as an elopement.”

“An elopement?” Donna was utterly flabbergasted. “But I couldn’t… I couldn’t   
possibly elope. I… I… I can’t get married without my parents.”

“They’re here,” he replied with a smile that indicated he was pleased with himself.

Donna stood in rapt shock. “And your mom?”

“She’s here.” Then he added grudgingly, “And what’s his name.”

“Nicholas.” Donna prompted automatically as she always did when Josh pretended   
to forget his mother’s boyfriend’s name.

“Our friends and family are here and ready to watch us get married. When we talked   
the other night the only other objection I believe you had to eloping was the dress.   
Do you like your dress?”

Donna thought back; her eyes went wide as the memory of the elopement   
conversation from the other night hit her. Now she glanced down at the absolutely   
beautiful designer gown she was wearing. A gown which just happened to be white   
and absolutely perfect and it dawned on her. “This isn’t borrowed, is it?”

“No, it’s yours. I paid for it.” He anxiously held his breath as he waited for her   
answer to his next question. “Do you like it?”

She tore her eyes from the gown and looked him in the eye. “I love it.”

Josh fiddled with the black velvet box until the ring was loose in his hand. With   
much steadier fingers than earlier, he held the ring to the fourth finger on her left   
hand. “Do you love it enough to wear it and marry me… this evening?”

She swallowed hard and then nodded vigorously. “Yes.”

He bit his lip as he finished sliding the ring onto her finger and then smiled broadly at   
the accomplishment. A moment he had been thinking about, dreaming about and   
worrying about for over a month finally complete. 

Several tears, which shimmered in the lights from the Christmas tree, slipped from   
the corner of Donna’s eyes as she watched the diamonds twinkle on her ring finger.   
“It’s so beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Josh disagreed as he took her hand and kissed her fingers next to   
the ring. Then gently, he moved behind her and with a hand on either shoulder   
pointed her toward the East Wing. “In just over two hours the Chief Justice of the   
Supreme Court has agreed to marry us. Now I’m told if you go through those   
doors,” he pointed directly ahead of them, “your friends and relatives are waiting to   
perform some sort of female wedding rituals on you.” At the questioning look she   
gave him he added, “I didn’t ask too many questions.”

Still in a whirl she took two steps forward. Abruptly she stopped and twirled back to   
him. “I’ll see you in two hours?”

He gave her his brightest most dimpled grin. “I’ll see you in two hours.” 

**FADE TO BLACK**


	5. ACT 4

**INT. EAST WING**

Donna was utterly dazed as she walked into the East Wing. She had no idea what to   
expect and was consequently shocked by the sight that greeted her. The small lobby   
had been transformed in the half hour since she’d left. Bouquets of flowers,   
opalescent balloons, bottles of champagne and a banner congratulating her were   
among some of the items that made a fleeting impression upon her entrance, but   
mostly her attention was caught by the blur of familiar faces. 

A great yell of “surprise” filled the air when she was spotted by the small army of   
friends and relatives who were waiting for her. Before Donna knew what was   
happening she was being hugged first by her mother and then by Josh’s mother, both   
of whom were smiling and crying and practically jumping out of the skins in   
anticipation of seeing her.

As she was enveloped in the arms of her family, Donna vaguely noted that flashbulbs   
were going off and a photographer was snapping pictures. Though her vision was a   
bit obscured by unbidden tears, she could see all the women who worked for her in   
the First Lady’s office as well as Ronna, Margaret, Ginger, Lou and other West   
Wingers. When she saw Abbey Bartlet she waved. Abbey waved back and pointed   
to Zoey, whom she’d brought. In a haze Donna smiled and waved at her as well.

Several moments later, after she’d sufficiently greeted the mothers, Donna found   
herself taking a tissue Annabeth offered as everyone watched her expectantly. She   
sniffed, “I… uh… I’m overwhelmed; I don’t know what to say.”

Helen stepped forward, a twinkle in her eye. “First things first, did he ask?”

As she dabbed her eyes with the tissue Donna nodded, and then chuckled when a   
great cheer sounded from the room.

“And you said?”

Donna didn’t reply, instead she held out her left hand and let the magnificent   
diamond ring do the talking for her.

**CUT TO:  
INT. SAM’S OFFICE **

Josh was a little dazed as he wandered back towards the West Wing. After a few   
moments he found himself standing in Sam’s office doorway. For a minute he stood   
contemplating all the time he’s spent in that very room with Donna, it seemed like   
yesterday and a lifetime ago all at once. A thousand moments that, strung all   
together, led them to where they were tonight. Sam was already in his tuxedo and   
appeared to be leaning over spiffing up his shoes when Josh finally announced his   
presence with a throaty, “Hey.” 

At the interruption Sam looked up. When he saw Josh he asked cautiously, “So?”

“I did it.” As Josh said the words his dimples made an appearance and despite the   
fact that he’d had nary a drop of alcohol he actually seemed tipsy.

A grin started to spread across Sam’s face. “And?” 

“We’re getting married tonight.”

“Oh, buddy, that’s great.” Sam quickly crossed towards him and pulled him into a   
bear hug. “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Josh swallowed hard and then looked around. “Uh… what do I do now?”

“Well I believe you do as all grooms do on their wedding day. You wait.”

“Right, wait.” Josh put his hands on his hips and chewed on the inside of his cheek   
for a moment. “I’m no good at waiting.”

“Or…” Sam appeared thoughtful as he checked the time on his watch. “You know   
what we haven’t done?”

“What?”

“A bachelor party.” Sam stroked his chin with the fingers of one hand as the idea   
took hold. “Yes, we need to have a bachelor party. And it will kill an hour or so, so   
you don’t go completely out of your mind with the waiting.”

“A bachelor party?” Josh repeated, and then it dawned on him. Bachelor parties   
were usually thrown by the best man. A wave of panic hit Josh; he didn’t have a best   
man. Of course he did, he just hadn’t asked him yet. How could he have forgotten?   
However, he hoped the fact that he’d only proposed to the bride a few minutes prior   
would clear him on of any negligence in this regard. He cleared his throat nervously.   
“I… uh… guess it would be okay if you threw me a bachelor party since you’re the   
best man.”

It took a second for the words to sink in and then the corners of Sam’s mouth tugged   
skyward. “I am?”

Josh scuffed the carpet with his shoe. “Everything’s happened so fast so maybe I   
forgot to mention it, but there was never any doubt in my mind that you’d be my best   
man. So… uh… will you?”

“I would be honored to be your best man.” Sam looked quite happy to be asked.   
And then just because he couldn’t help it, and because he was Sam, he hugged Josh   
again.

It was a moment later that Bram walked in on the two men hugging. He stuttered,   
“Oh… I … uh… can come back.”

Sam let go of Josh and put up a hand to halt Bram before ordering, “Gather up the   
men folk, Bram, we’re having a bachelor party in the Roosevelt Room in ten   
minutes.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. EAST WING**

“Did you have any idea?” CJ asked loudly over the din of bridal shower guests   
oohing an awing over Donna’s engagement ring.

Still feeling breathless, Donna put her right hand on her chest. “I really didn’t. I can’t   
believe any of this. Now it all makes sense… this dress… the candles last night—oh   
poor Josh!” Donna said more to herself than anyone in the room. She realized what   
he must have been trying to do the night before when she’d had her headache. “It all   
makes sense now, but I never guessed. How long have you all known?”

Annabeth piped up with the answer. “Your rascal of a fiancée came up with this plan   
three days ago.”

“My fiancée…” Donna said the word a bit reverently. “I guess I only get to use that   
term for a couple of hours.” Donna looked back to CJ. “And you’re not going to   
Barbados at all?”

“We were. We decided to postpone because of the wedding but I couldn’t tell you   
that until Josh proposed and… well you know the rest.”

Donna’s eyes went wide as it all began to fall into place. It was then that Helen   
decided it was time to take charge. “Okay, Donna, we have a lot of ground to cover   
in a short amount it time.” She pointed to a table holding beautifully wrapped gifts.   
“We have presents,” she continued gesturing around the room, “and we have   
champagne and food so you don’t faint before you can say ‘I do.’ We also have hair   
and makeup people and a bunch of different veils if you decide you want to wear   
one.” Annabeth walked up with a silk robe and handed it to Helen who in turn held it   
out to Donna. “But first let’s get you out of that dress so we don’t ruin it before it’s   
time to walk down the aisle.” Before turning to leave Helen looked at Lou, “Will you   
pop the champag-”

“I’m on it,” Lou replied before she was able to finish. “Who’s ready to party?!”

With an overwhelmed smile, Donna shrugged to the crowd and then dutifully   
followed Helen into her office so she could change. When they were alone Donna   
turned to her. “Ma’am, I’m… I’m in shock; I can’t believe all of this.” 

“Donna, tonight of all nights I insist that you call me Helen.” Donna smiled and   
nodded her acquiescence. “Now back to what you said out there about only having a   
fiancée for a couple of hours, are you sure you’re okay with this? With the speed of   
everything?”

After a moment of thought, Donna knew that she was. “I am. I want to marry Josh.   
Everything is sudden, but I know I want this; it’s just taking me a minute to get my   
bearings. I can’t imagine how much work you’ve done for this… for me; I don’t   
know how to thank you.”

Helen’s eyes lit up with genuine pride at what they’d accomplished in three days. “It   
was our pleasure. Annabeth, Margaret and I had a great time putting this together   
and you can thank us by having a wonderful time tonight.”

“I’ll do my best.” She shook her head as if trying to clear it. “There’s just so many   
things, so many details, like…” Donna was silent for a beat and then she knew what   
she wanted. Meeting Helen’s eye she asked, “Helen, would you stand up for me? As   
my matron of honor?”

Tears sprang to the First Lady’s eyes and she nodded. “Yes, Donna, it would be my   
pleasure.” 

**CUT TO:  
INT. ROOSEVELT ROOM**

Several minutes in and Bram’s arm had started to burn. Now it felt like the appendage   
might fall clean off his body. He looked over at Otto and could tell he was thinking   
the same thing. When was the toast going to end!?! About a dozen or so tuxedo-clad   
men had gathered in the Roosevelt Room and currently had snifters of brandy raised   
in the air, poised to toast Josh on his impending nuptials to Donna, or they were going   
to do that just as soon as former President Bartlet finished speaking.

“…and that was only in our first term. During those first four years Josh was always   
the go-to guy in my administration. You know they called him Bartlet’s bulldog and   
for good reason. Half of Congress was scared of him and the other half only   
terrified. But you know who was never scared? His sweet, lovely assistant, who   
could always be counted on to deflate his ego and knock some sense into him… why   
I remember…”

As Jed continued, Josh shot Sam a pained smile begging him to do something. 

“Here’s to Josh and his bride-to-be!” Sam finally interrupted when Jed had paused to   
take a breath. Everyone roared in approval with calls of “Cheers!” and clinking   
glasses and polite compliments to Jed on his toast.

“Wait, wait,” Bartlet put his free hand in the air to halt the celebration. “One more   
thing.” This time he sobered and turned to face Josh directly. “Josh, our good friend   
Leo McGarry isn’t able to stand here today with us and deliver the toast I know he   
would want to deliver on such an occasion. So, kid, you’re stuck with me to tell you   
how proud he would have been of you today and how pleased he would be that   
you’ve finally found yourself on the path to happiness. Even if he never knew you   
and Donna as a couple, he knew exactly what she meant to you, so today… today   
he’s up there smiling and I know that he would want me to say… you done good, kid,   
now don’t screw it up.”

A much quieter round of “hear, hears” and clinks of glasses followed and Josh fought   
the lump in his throat. “Thank you, Sir, I’ll do my best.” 

**CUT TO:  
INT. EAST WING**

As she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, Donna blew out a nervous breath. The   
image that looked back at her was truly that of a beautiful bride. Her make up was   
done to perfection and her hair was soft, sexy and loose as it hung down her back in   
purposefully messy ringlets. She had decided to go with a simple veil that wouldn’t   
actually cover her face and that would be removed easily once the ceremony was   
over. In one hand she held a bouquet of vibrant red roses. 

The image that looked back at Donna was confident and together. The image was   
everything that young Donnatella Moss of Madison, Wisconsin had long ago dreamed   
she would be on her wedding day.

On the inside, however, present day Donna Moss wasn’t feeling as together and   
confident as the image she projected in the mirror. On the contrary, she felt as if an   
entire swarm of butterflies had taken up residence in her body and were now   
fluttering so hard that she might actually liftoff and find herself carried away to some   
faraway land of… butterflies and anxiety ridden brides. In other words she was   
suddenly nervous as hell.

“Are you ready?” Helen asked as she peaked around the corner. “Your dad’s just   
outside ready to walk you-“ 

Helen’s hand flew to her mouth when she caught the full sight of Donna in her gown   
with all the accouterments. “Wow, you look really beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Donna replied breathlessly.

“Are you okay?”

“I was fine until you left me alone in here five minutes ago and now I’m freaking   
out.”

“What kind of freaking out?” Helen asked with a hint of concern.

Donna instantly reassured her. “No, no, nothing like gonna bolt freaking out. Just   
nerves freaking out.”

Helen winked at her and spoke from experience. “If I remember correctly that will   
pass as soon as you start down the aisle. So are you ready?”

Donna nodded as she exhaled through pursed lips.

“Do you have everything?” Helen took visual stock of her friend. “Are all the   
traditions covered? Blue?”

Donna patted her leg. “CJ gave me a blue garter.”

“Old?”

Donna touched the white gold diamond tennis bracelet that adorned her arm. “Josh’s   
mom loaned it to me. His dad gave it to her when he made partner, so it’s old and   
borrowed.”

“New?”

“My ring. My ring is very, very new.”

Helen shot her a teasing smile once they’d finished taking inventory. “That’s it, no   
more stalling.”

Donna glanced one more time in the mirror and took a deep cleansing breath before   
turning to Helen with a fiercely determined look. “Let’s go.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. BACK HALLWAY**

Sam watched Josh fidget for a moment and then reached over and straightened the   
lapel of his friend's tux. “Are you ready to do this?”

Josh nodded quickly, but belied his confidence by almost hyperventilating. His hands   
were clammy and his head was spinning. He thought he might be sick. He couldn't   
remember ever being so nervous. Or excited. Or happy. The truth was he was on   
emotional overload and wanted to get on with it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I… just… I’m ready to do it. Let’s do it.” He patted his pockets   
and then looked at Sam. “Where are the rings?”

“The rings?” Sam’s blank expression indicated he did not have the rings.

“Yes, the rings. The rings that I’m going to need in about five minutes in order to get   
married. Where are they?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have the rings. Why would I have the rings?”

Josh glared at Sam and looked as if his head might explode. “Because you’re the best   
man!”

“I’ve only been the best man for about two hours. When would I have gotten the   
rings?”

Just then Margaret raced up to them. “Josh!”

“What?!” Josh looked at her with wild eyes.

“Whoa there, are you okay?”

“Peachy. Sam doesn’t have the rings and if we don’t start soon I’m going to have a   
heart attack, but other than that I’m fine.”

Margaret opened her palm to reveal the wedding bands the jeweler who’d designed   
Donna’s engagement ring had sent over.

Josh looked from the rings up to Margaret’s face and then back again. “Margaret,   
you’re a God send.”

Without emotion she handed the rings to Sam. Then she turned to Josh and with a   
wink said, “I know. Now go get ‘em, boss.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. BALLROOM - 8:20PM NEW YEAR’S EVE**

“Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the   
authority vested in me by the United States of America, pronounce you husband and   
wife.” Evelyn Baker Lang’s voice boomed throughout the elegant room. She smiled   
at the couple standing in front of her. “Mr. Lyman, you may kiss the bride.”

Hoots, hollers and a rousing cheer echoed through the room as the orchestra—who   
Josh had paid to start up an hour early-- began playing Etta James’ At Last. 

Josh’s eyes hadn’t left Donna’s throughout the entire ceremony. Mostly because the   
second he’d seen her coming down the aisle and had been able to look into them a   
calmness had overtaken him, pushing the nerves and dizziness completely away.   
Now as the music played and the crowd looked on, both sets of eyes- his and hers--   
glistened with unshed tears. But the newlyweds were also both smiling the biggest   
brightest smiles imaginable. Slowly, Josh leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a   
sweet, chaste kiss.

It was Donna who wrapped her arms around his neck, parted her lips and upgraded   
the kiss from a G to something a bit more adult. The hoots and hollers intensified. 

“Hello, Mr. Lyman.” Donna greeted him with a flirtatious smile when they finally   
broke apart.

“Hello, to you Mrs…” He paused a moment. “Mrs. Lyman… or Mrs. Moss-Lyman   
or… what are you going to call yourself?”

Donna started giggling and kissed him again. This time when she pulled away she   
said, “I have no idea. I guess I’ll have to make a decision before we sign the wedding   
certificate.”

Then she tugged on his arm and pulled him down the makeshift aisle as the entire   
assembly applauded and At Last continued to play.

**CUT TO:  
INT. BALLROOM – NEAR THE DANCE FLOOR**

A small line wound around the dance floor as Josh and Donna stood and received   
congratulations from the various friends, family and colleagues who had witnessed   
their marriage.

Jed took the opportunity to approach the President. As he came to stand beside him,   
he motioned to the happy couple. “Things are never boring with Josh around.” 

Santos laughed heartily. “No, they’re not. I can safely say that I haven’t had a single   
boring moment since Josh Lyman knocked on my door two years ago and told me he   
could make me President.”

Jed didn’t look at his successor; instead he kept his eyes on the center of the room   
and the happy couple. “You’re doing a fine job.”

Matt also kept his eyes focused forward. “Thank you, Sir, it means a lot to hear you   
say that.”

“I mean it; you’ve certainly accomplished more in your first year than I did in mine.”

“I’m not sure that’s true, Sir, but if it is it’s due to people,” Santos gestured towards   
the center of the room where most of his staffers were gathered, “like Josh and Sam   
and Donna who cut their teeth in your administration and learned from the best.” He   
paused before adding in a laughing tone, “And not to take anything away from my   
tremendous staff, but the fact that we have a Democratic majority in Congress   
doesn’t hurt either.”

Bartlet chuckled in response. “I surely would have liked one of those.” Finally, he   
turned to Santos. Sensing a change in his demeanor, Santos also turned so they were   
face-to-face. “Matt, I left you in a mess with this Kazakhstan crisis; it’s something   
that’s preyed on me during the last year. I want you to know how much I appreciate   
you giving me a chance to help clean it up.”

The President nodded and shook Jed’s proffered hand.

Just as the two men were letting go of their hearty handshake, CJ approached. “Mr.   
President,” she nodded to Matt. “Mr. President,” she nodded to Jed. “I wanted to let   
you both know that I would very much like to be a part of your delegation to   
Kazakhstan.”

Matt grinned widely at both of them. “The news just gets better and better. Welcome   
aboard, CJ, we appreciate your help.”

“Yes, Sir. But just to be up front, I think my husband intends to come along and write   
an article for the Post on the whole thing.”

“Good,” Matt replied. “See if you can’t get him to slant it our way.”

CJ smirked and shook her head. “Unfortunately, Sir, I sadly have little to no influence   
over my spouse when it comes to certain things.”

Matt glanced over at Helen and chuckled. “I can relate to that.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. BALLROOM - TABLE NEAR THE DANCE FLOOR**

“I gotta tell you, Bram, you sure know how to impress a girl.” 

Bram looked pleased with himself as he guided his date to a table. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m gonna be a superstar at the office next week. Not only am I at the   
White House New Year’s Eve Party—a party that not even my boss the Senator was   
invited to- I also attended the surprise wedding of the Chiefs of Staff, which is pretty   
much guaranteed to be the talk of the town for the next few weeks. This might   
possibly be enough to make me forget that you haven’t called for over a month.” 

Bram sat beside her and knit his brows together as if trying to think back. “If I   
remember correctly I called you right after Thanksgiving and you never returned my   
call.”

Sierra looked a bit chagrinned. “Is that how it went? Well things were very hectic   
leading up to the holidays. They put me in charge of a new project and I’m been a bit   
overwhelmed.”

Bram nodded a few times in understanding. “I know. My job… sometimes I’m so   
overwhelmed it’s all I can do to get home, sleep, shower and then make it back to the   
office in one piece.”

They sat in silence for a minute before Sierra looked over at him with a resolute fire   
in her eyes. “From now on we really should… I don’t know… make more of an   
effort not to be so overwhelmed that we can’t call.”

"I'd like that." He smiled at her. "Very much.”

“Who needs a drink?” Otto asked jovially as he and his date approached the table a   
moment later.

Both ladies indicated they would indeed like a drink and Otto was turning to head to   
the bar when Sam walked up and joined them. He immediately noticed something   
familiar about Bram’s date. “I know you.”

“Yes, Mr. Seaborn, Sir… uh… you met me late one night in the West Wing…”

One could actually see the light bulb go on behind Sam’s eyes. “Yes, yes of course. I   
remember now. It’s a pleasure to see you again and… more formally attired this   
time.”

A deep crimson color stained her cheeks. “Yes, Sir.”

Sam looked to the group at large. “Has anyone seen the White House Counsel?”

Otto looked alarmed, but also eager, as he instantly jumped forward in an obvious bid   
to try and impress his date. “Is there a problem? Do you need us to help solve an   
important White House crisis?”

“Oh… no… no.” Sam motioned him back. “I was just looking for Ainsley to… uh…   
say hello.”

Otto pointed to the far side of the room. “I’m pretty sure I just saw her following one   
of the hors d'oeuvre waiters around. See, there.”

Sam pressed his lips together and tried not to laugh. “Of course, there's nowhere else   
she’d be. If you’ll all excuse me.”

As Sam walked away, Bram stood. “Hey Otto, why don’t we go get those drinks?”

When they were several yards away from the table and their dates, Otto almost   
shrieked, “Oh my God!” 

“Shhhh.” Bram hissed out of the side of his mouth. “What’s wrong with you? Are   
you drunk?”

“Oh my God!” Otto said again, this time in hushed whisper. “No, I’m not drunk.   
Well, mostly not drunk, I only had two drinks at Josh’s bachelor party. I’m sorry. I   
can’t help it… because have you seen my date?” He looked back towards the table   
and waved. “She’s really hot. I mean really, really, super hot. Almost as hot as your   
date. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” Bram opened his mouth as if to speak, but Otto   
wasn’t finished. “And she’s actually nice to me. There's no yelling or insulting… at   
least not yet.”

“So you’re having a good time?” With one eyebrow quirked, Bram spun around to   
question him. 

“Oh yeah.”

“And you’re glad that I set you up and you’re here with a hot date, instead of being   
here moping about Lou?”

“Definitely.”

Bram smiled to himself. “Then my work here is done.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. CORNER BALLROOM**

“You came!” Annabeth cried when she caught sight of Vinick.

“I was under the impression you weren’t taking no for an answer,” he replied with a   
chuckle.

“That’s true. Come on.” She gave a small tug on his arm. “Let’s go to the bar and get   
you that good stiff drink we talked about and then we’ll set about finding some fun.   
Perhaps we could scare some of those Washington socialites with your haggard   
appearance.”

He chuckled and looked down at the diminutive woman. “You tickle me, Annabeth.”

“I know, Sir. I have that affect on a lot of people.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. CENTER BALLROOM**

Once they’d finished greeting their guests, Josh turned to Donna with a randy smirk.   
As he ran one flirtatious hand up and down her bare arm he asked, “So Wife… how   
is married life treating you so far?”

“Did you just call me Wife?” Donna asked with a teasing snicker.

He grinned cheekily at her.

“Why?” she asked as she brought both arms up so her hands rested behind his neck.   
Idly she began playing with the hair that curled over the back of his tux jacket.

“Because I like the way it sounds. Also because I don’t think you realize how many   
years I’ve wanted to be able to call you that.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “How many?”

“Ten… a dozen maybe. I’m not completely sure, except that it’s been a really long   
time.”

Donna grinned widely, but rolled her eyes. “Nuh uh, you had no idea you wanted to   
marry me back then.” 

“Well maybe I didn’t consciously know, but deep down in some repressed part of my   
inner brain, I knew.”

“If it was the repressed part of your inner brain, how do you know you always   
wanted to marry me?” she asked suspiciously.

“Because when I finally and fully realized I loved you, I also realized that I’d always   
loved you. That’s how.”

Though she fought to keep her expression teasing, her eyes positively melted and   
Josh beamed at her reaction. She tried to retort. “So should I call you Husband?”

“You can call me anything you like as long as there’s a ‘my’ in front of it.”

Again she melted and this time it was written all over her face. After a blissful minute   
of schmoopy eye contact, Josh leaned close and was just about to kiss her when   
Donna squealed, “Andi!” right into his ear.

With a lurch he jumped back and reached up to rub his ear, but he also saw that Andi   
Wyatt was indeed standing several feet away, directly over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt.” Andi cringed as she apologized.

“Oh, you weren’t,” Donna lied as she pulled the other woman into a hug. “It’s so nice   
to see you. I’m glad you could come.”

“Sam called. Thank you for inviting me.” She looked around anxiously before she   
continued in a low voice. “I wanted to let you know that I talked to Toby this   
afternoon and he sends you both his very best.” Turning directly to Josh, she spoke   
earnestly. “He’s really happy for you.”

Josh’s brow puckered at the thought of his old friend not being able to attend. “I wish   
he could be here.”

“I know, but no one knows better why he can’t than Toby. Anyway, he wanted me   
to tell you if you find yourselves in New York-“

Andi was interrupted by Matt taking the stage. Everyone in the room turned to give   
him their attention, especially Josh and Donna.

After clearing his throat he began to speak. “Ladies and Gentleman, I want to thank   
you all for coming to our First Annual White House New Year’s Eve Celebration.   
Hopefully we’ll have a chance to throw seven more of these.” The crowd tittered in   
approval. “As some of you know and some don’t, tonight was extra special for us   
because before the party began two of our dearest friends and most trusted colleagues   
tied the knot right here in this very room.” The President paused for a few surprised   
gasps as well as some applause from the crowd.

“These two individuals are very special to Helen and me-- we wouldn’t have gotten   
through the last year without either of them… actually the truth is we wouldn’t be   
here at all without them.” He looked over to where Josh and Donna were standing   
and put his hand over his heart. “They truly mean the world to us. So I offer our   
heartfelt love and congratulations to the bride and groom and at this time would like   
to invite the newly married Josh and Donna Lyman to come up here for their first   
dance as a married couple!”

A murmur swept the room courtesy of the guests who hadn’t yet heard about the   
wedding. Everyone else clapped loudly, some even let loose a few wolf whistles, as   
they parted the dance floor to allow Josh and Donna to take center stage. 

Donna blushed as Josh took her hand and led her to the center of the room as the   
orchestra started playing Nat King Cole’s Unforgettable.

Josh and Donna danced in silence for several moments before Donna murmured into   
his ear. “Is this really happening?” He leaned back so he could meet her gaze. “Are   
we dancing on our wedding night? Did the President of the United States just   
introduce us? Was the First Lady really my matron of honor? Is this all real or am I   
on one heck of an acid trip?”

He kissed the tip of her nose as they moved to the music. “Yes, it’s really happening.   
You Donna Moss… Lyman… Moss-Lyman or whoever you are, are a fantastically   
important person who just happened to marry another extremely important person.” 

She gripped him tighter and he shifted their clasped hands in order to hold her closer.   
“I woke up this morning just happy that my headache was gone and looking forward   
to a simple party tonight. I never dreamed… I never dreamed of this.”

Josh looked inordinately pleased with himself. “Sometimes life is better than a   
dream.”

“Yes, my Josh,” she laughed as she nestled her head on his shoulder, “sometimes it   
really is.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. CORNER OF THE BALLROOM**

“Sam!” Ainsley squealed as she saw him approach. “Have you tried one of these   
Maryland Crab Cakes? They’re to die for… except, I think I like the baked brie in   
puff pastry with beurre blanc and roasted pine nuts even better. Now if you’re in the   
mood for Texas flavor there are actual jalapenos stuffed with some sort of cream   
cheese.”

Sam smirked at her with good-natured amusement. “I should have known I’d find   
you stalking a waiter and memorizing the menu.”

“A girl’s got to eat, Sam.” She batted her eyelashes at him in a faux-coy manner.   
“You, by the way, look very handsome in your tuxedo.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a slight bow. “And you look absolutely ravishing tonight.   
How was the ceremony from the cheap seats?”

“Lovely actually. I have no idea how they pulled it off but it was truly one of the   
nicer weddings I’ve ever attended.”

Sam snorted, but then considered it. “Actually… it really was, wasn’t it? Maybe   
that’s the key to success. Dump the engagement and go straight to the wedding.   
That way it can’t be called off… I’ll have to keep that in mind for the next go   
around.”

Ainsley watched him for a moment, gauging if she should probe further. “So is   
everything okay?

He looked at her brightly. “Sure, why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t sure if the wedding ceremony was going to be hard for you.   
Since…”

Sam gulped, but then looked her in the eye. “I’m okay. Truly I am. It helps that I’m   
so happy for Josh and Donna that I’m not really even thinking about myself.   
Although, it is a bit ironic.”

“How so?

Sam chuckled ruefully. “When Josh came to California to offer me this job a little   
over a year ago I told him no. I also told him that he had no life and then gloated   
about my own successful personal life. Now here we are a year later, positions   
reversed. He has it all and I’m still…”

“You’re still working on it, that’s all.” Ainsley smiled at him enigmatically. “Who   
knows, maybe saying that to Josh is what kicked him into gear and made him finally   
make a move on Donna. Goodness knows it took him long enough.”

Sam laughed right out loud at that. “I know, right?” He then turned an appraising eye   
on her and nodded toward the dance floor. “Hey, you think the hors d'oeuvre guy   
would mind if you danced with me?”

She smiled brightly and was about to answer when Sam’s blackberry sounded. Hastily   
he glanced at the display. 

“Shoot.” With apologetic eyes he looked back up at her. “I’ve got to take this. Will   
you save me a dance for later?”

She nodded and as he retreated she said to herself, “You bet I will, Sam, you bet I   
will.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. BALLROOM – TABLE NEAR THE DANCE FLOOR**

“So then we can’t find it. The briefcase is missing.” Bram waved his arms animatedly   
as he told the story to Sierra and her friend.

Otto shook his head as he picked up the thread. “I thought we were sunk. And not   
just Bram and me, I thought the whole campaign was sunk.”

Their storytelling was interrupted by someone clearing their throat from behind Otto.

Both men whipped around to find a scowling Lou standing behind them. “If you two   
playboys can tear yourselves away for a minute, we have a situation.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. BALLROOM**

Josh’s eyes followed Sam as he walked back into the room. It might have been his   
wedding night and he might have been completely enthralled by his new bride, but   
that didn’t mean the sixth sense that always alerted him when something was going   
on had completely deserted him. Josh and Donna were sitting at a table, visiting with   
their parents as they got to know each other, when he leaned over and whispered in   
her ear. She nodded and he got up and made his way over to Sam.

“What’s going on?” Josh asked when they met up at a spot in the room that was away   
from prying ears.

“A boatload of Cuban refugees was just picked up by the coast guard south of   
Miami.”

“You’re kidding?” Josh ran one hand through his hair roughly.

“Nope.”

“Wow, we haven’t had one of those since our first year in the Bartlet   
Administration. We’ll need to coordinate with Coast Guard, Homeland Security,   
INS, Red Cross… I can call-"

“Josh,” Sam stopped him abruptly. “It’s your wedding night; you don’t need to be the   
one making any calls. Go spend time with your beautiful new wife. Dance with her.   
Show her off. Take her home and don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about anything   
until you come back on the fourth.”

Josh considered that for a minute then a big grin spread across his face. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Sam replied in a tone that brooked no opposition. “Compared to the crises   
we’ve seen, this is just a blip. In fact compared to the last time this happened, this is   
just a blip…” Sam chuckled as he thought of their early years in the Bartlet   
Administration. “…although that might just be because this time we’re not the new   
kids on the block. Don’t worry; I can handle it in my sleep.” He looked up and   
caught sight of Ainsley talking to Charlie. “Better yet, you know, I think I’ll let our   
new kids on the block handle this one. Bram and Otto will be fine and it’ll give me a   
chance to ask someone to dance myself.”

Josh watched him curiously for a moment and then slapped him on the back. “Sounds   
good.”

**CUT TO:  
INT. CENTRAL BALLROOM**

“What is it, Josh?” Donna asked as Josh purposefully led her back onto the dance   
floor.

“The usual, but nothing for us to worry about. In any case, Sam told me not to worry   
about it and has instead ordered me to dance with my beautiful wife so that is what   
I’m doing.”

“And whatever Sam says, you do?” Donna laughed at the notion. “Can I have him   
come over and order you to not drop your dirty clothes all over the floor?”

In retaliation for that remark, Josh twirled her out in time to the big band tune that   
was playing and then brought her close again. With unmitigated pleasure he watched   
Donna’s cheeks flush from the exertion before admitting, “Well this whole thing was   
pretty much Sam’s idea.”

Donna’s eyes popped wide. “It was?”

Josh shrugged in response. Only when he figured out she wasn’t going to accept that   
for an answer—a revelation made because she continued staring at him with those   
wide eyes-- did he attempt an explanation. “Maybe not mostly, it’s all kind of   
jumbled which idea was whose, but it mostly came about through talks with Sam   
so…”

“I see…” Donna grinned widely. “And what do you and Sam have planned for us   
next?”

“The honeymoon of course.”

“We get a honeymoon?” Genuine surprise, excitement and wonder lit up Donna’s   
face.

“A short one. So it’ll be more of a… mini-moon, than a Honeymoon. We have a   
room at the Willard tonight. Then I thought we could have breakfast with your   
parents and my mom and what’s-his-name tomorrow morning…“

“Nicholas,” Donna interjected.

“…after that our schedules have been cleared until the fourth so we have three days   
to go wherever you want.”

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.”

Donna giggled and racked her brain. After a minute she admitted with a dopey grin,   
“I have no idea where I want to go.”

“Well if you decide before we leave here tonight you just have to tell Margaret and   
she has promised to make the reservations no matter how late.”

“We have really good friends,” Donna remarked looking around the room. “They did   
so much for us. I can’t believe I got married and didn’t do an ounce of work.”

“Yes, we do have good friends,” Josh replied, but now he eyed her a bit anxiously.   
He slid his hand up the back of her dress so that he could caress the bare skin right   
below her neck. “Is this okay? Everything I did? I didn’t want to cheat you out of   
anything, but I really, truly just wanted to marry you and was afraid if we had a   
lengthy engagement things would always come up. I mean look at Sam and his   
engagement. I would never want that to happen to-”

She stopped him with a kiss. A soul-searing, I-love-you-dearly, emotion-imbued   
kiss. A kiss that also happened to be of the French variety. When they finally pulled   
apart several breathless minutes later, her hands were cradling either side of his face,   
her fingers feathered across his ears and when she spoke it was with an intensity   
designed to communicate her sincerity. “Yes, you did okay. You did more than okay.   
I love you so much for going to these lengths. It’s… I guess the best way to describe   
it is 'us'. What you did is very ‘us’ and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

In happiness and relief, Josh lightly touched his forehead to hers. 

With a sigh Donna leaned back and happily asked, “So we really get three days to   
ourselves?”

“We do,” Josh nodded. “And I hereby do promise to take you on a real honeymoon   
later this year when we can get away for a full week.”

Donna smiled sweetly at him, but laughed. “Right, like with our schedules we’ll ever   
get away.”

“I want you to know something…” Donna was a bit taken aback by his sudden   
intensity, even though it matched hers from a moment earlier. “From here on out I’m   
Donna’s husband and you come first. You’ll have to understand sometimes, but I’m   
not worried about that because you’ve always understood. But in any moment when   
it comes down to picking between you or this job… I’m going to pick you. That’s a   
promise.”

Donna let go of him in order to wipe away a tear that had snuck out of the corner of   
her eye. “I promise to choose you too, Josh. Always.”

Just then the band announced that it was almost midnight and started the countdown   
from ten.

Donna glanced around the room at the revelry and then back to her new husband.   
“Happy New Year, Mr. Lyman.”

“Happy New Year, Mrs....” Josh fumbled, still not knowing what to call her.

With a happy sigh, Donna reached up and laid a hand on his face, caressing his cheek   
with her thumb. “No matter what name I end up choosing for my career, you can call   
me Mrs. Lyman. I will always be your Mrs. Lyman, Josh.”

With that they dissolved into one. Lips sweetly melting together, arms snaked around   
holding one another tight. And as the clock struck midnight two people who were   
made for one another welcomed in a new year. 

Together. 

As husband and wife.

**THE END - FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
